Mon esprit pour le tien
by Serleena
Summary: Quand Riza offre son esprit pour sauver Roy, elle devient une coquille vide. Que peut donc faire le colonel pour la guérir ?
1. Sacrifice

**Vali ! Ma nouvelle fic ! Ca vous plaît ? **

**Moi ce qui me plairait, ça serait d'avoir les persos. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Ca fait combien de temps qu'il est comme ça ?" demanda Roy.

" Deux semaines. Et toujours pas d'amélioration." répondit le docteur

Roy et son équipe se trouvaient à l'hôpital, dans la chambre d'un homme. Ce dernier était allongé, le regard flou et aucune expression ne passait sur son visage. Roy craqua une allumette qu'il avait empruntée à Havoc et la passa devant les yeux de l'homme. Rien, pas même un clignement de paupières. Le colonel éteignit la flamme et se redressa avec un soupir. Ca faisait déjà la quatrième victime de ce criminel.

La fine équipe s'était en effet retrouvée avec une curieuse affaire sur les bras. Depuis trois mois, des personnes dans un état complètement amorphe étaient retrouvées dans des rues de Central. Personne ne savait ce qui leur était arrivé. On les découvraient dans la rue, inertes. Vivantes, mais inertes. De vrais légumes.

Les militaires quittèrent l'hôpital.

" C'est fou cette histoire. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu leur arriver pour qu'ils soient dans cet état ?" fit Kain.

" C'est ce qu'on tente de découvrir. Mais quoi que ce soit, il faut qu'on l'arrête et vite, avant que toute la ville y passe." répondit Roy.

Mais cette fois, il y avait eu un témoin. Quelqu'un avait vu le responsable de tout ça déposer sa dernière victime dans une rue. Ils devaient donc aller l'interroger. Riza les informa qu'ils s'agissait d'un petit garçon nommé Joshua. Les soldats arrivèrent devant l'immeuble où vivait l'enfant.

" Inutile d'y aller à cinquante, on risquerait de l'effrayer. Restez ici, je m'en occupe." annonça Roy.

" Bien colonel." clamèrent ses subordonnés.

Roy entra dans le bâtiment. Quelques intants plus tard, il frappait à la porte d'un appartement.

" Oui ?" demanda une femme.

" Bonjour madame. Colonel Roy Mustang, je viens au sujet de ce qu'à vu votre enfant." annonça-t-il en mettant la main à la tempe.

" Ah oui bien sûr. Entrez donc."

Elle le fit entrer, et le conduisiat à une chambre d'enfant. Roy resta sur le pas de la porte, pendant que la mère approchait son petit garçon qui jouait sur la moquette avec un ours en peluche. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans.

" Joshua ? Il y a un monsieur qui veut te parler." dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le garçonnet leva les yeux vers la porte. Sa mère fit signe à Roy de s'approcher. Il s'avança et se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant. Ce dernier serra son ours en peluche contre lui.

" Bonjour Joshua. Je m'appelle Roy. Je voudrais te poser quelques petites questions tu veux bien ?"

Joshua ne répondit rien, si ce n'est qui serra davantage son ours comme s'il avait peur qu'on le gronde.

" Tu as un bel ours en peluche dis-moi. Comment il s'appelle ?" reprit Roy.

" Noah."

" C'est joli. J'en avais un moi aussi, il avait la même couleur."

" Tu l'appelais comment ?" interrogea Joshua.

" Lucas. Tu sais, je ne vais pas te gronder. Je veux simplement savoir ce que tu as vu. Si tu me le dis, je montrerais un petit tour." reprit Roy en souriant.

" Tu sais faire de la magie ?" demanda l'enfant, intéressé.

" Mais oui. Alors, tu es d'accord ?"

" Voui."

" Bien je t'écoute alors."

" Je jouais dans le parc, quand on a perdu le ballon. C'était Tom qui l'avait envoyé trop fort, il joue toujours trop fort. Pis on allait gagner, je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès." commença Joshua en tripotant son ours.

" Le vilain. Et alors ?"

" Alors c'est moi qui suis allé le chercher. Je l'ai pris, et là j'ai vu un monsieur qui traînait un autre, et il l'a mit dans un coin."

" Tu as vu à quoi il ressemblait ?" interrogea Roy.

" Bin ... il avait les cheveux jaunes, et il avait un t-shirt bleu avec un pantalon pas beau. Il lui a parlé, alors que le monsieur y pouvait pas entendre." ajouta Joshua.

" Tu te souviens de ce qui lui a dit ?"

" Euuuuh ... merci pour ton esprit."

Roy fronça un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

" Bon, maintenant : un petit tour de magie." dit-il.

Il claqua des doigts, et fit apparaître le prénom du petit garçon en lettres de feu. Joshua afficha un air émerveillé assortit d'un grand "whooooaaaaaah !". Roy sourit.

" Vous ne seriez pas l'alchimiste de flamme par hasard ? "demanda sa mère.

" Si c'est moi." répondit Roy en se relevant.

Il vit aussitôt des petites étoiles dans les yeux de la femme.

" Mais c'est incroyable ! Dites-moi ... est-ce que par hasard ... je ... je pourrais avoir votre autographe ?"

Roy haussa les sourcils, surprit par cette demande mais accepta. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de gagner le gros lot quand il le lui tendit.

" Au revoir magicien !"lança Joshua depuis les bras de sa mère.

" Salut bonhomme ! Et continue à marquer des buts." répondit Roy sur le pas de la porte.

" Vi !"

Roy rejoignit ses subordonnés et leur fit part de sa découverte. Armstrong proposa de revenir plus tard pour tenter de faire un portrait robot. En attendant, retour au Q.G. Un peu plus loin quelqu'un les observait depuis une voiture.

" _Hmmm ... le gars qui marche raide comme la justice irait très bien._"

Quelques jours plus tard, Roy se trouvait en voiture avec Armstrong et Breda. Il leur indiqua l'étage, et laissa le major s'y rendre. La mère de Joshua fut un peu effrayé en découvrant ce militaire haut comme un arbre, plus haut que sa porte d'ailleurs. Le major alla droit vers la chambre. Joshua eut peur de ce géant.

" Bonjour mon petit. Je suis venu faire un dessin du monsieur que tu as vu." annonça le colosse en souriant.

" Il est où le magicien ?" demanda Joshua.

" Moi aussi je sais faire de la magie ! Regarde un peu ces muscles ! Ne sont-ils pas magiques ?" clama le militaire en ôtant sa veste et en faisant saillir sa musculature.

" Baaaaah ! T'es pas beau ! Je veux voir le magicien du feu !" s'exclama Joshua en lui lançant son ours à la tête.

Armstrong en eut le souffle coupé. Ses étoiles tombèrent comme des mouches. Voilà bien la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'il n'était pas beau.

" Mais mais ..." bafouilla-t-il.

" Nan t'es moche ! Je veux le magicien !"

" Joshua enfin ..." fit sa mère.

" Le magicien il est mieux ! Je veux pas lui parler à lui !" répliqua Joshua en désignant Armstrong.

" Vraiment monsieur, je suis confuse." fit la mère de l'enfant qui réclamait le magicien.

" Ce n'est rien. Il s'agit de mon supérieur, il se trouve qu'il est ici. Je vais le chercher." répondit Armstrong.

Roy s'étonna de voir le major revenir en pleurant. Il lui annonça que le petit ne voulait parler qu'au magicien. Roy réprima un sourire et le raccompagna en haut.

" OOUUUAAAAIIIS ! Le magicien !" s'exclama Joshua en le voyant.

Il alla même le serrer contre lui. Ce qui émut le colonel. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui expliqua ce qu'il voulait. Joshua lui demanda un autre tour de magie.

" Après mon bonhomme, si tu es sage."

Quand Armstrong eut fini son dessin, Roy fit apparaître un ours comme celui de Joshua, mais en feu.

" Vééé ! T'es génial magicien !" s'exclama le garçonnet.

Il lui fit une grosse bise. Roy pouffa de rire et le reposa par terre. Plus tard, des affichettes avec le portrait du supposé criminel étaient collées dans tout Central.

Roy rentra chez lui, fatigué de sa journée. Il n'y avait eu que le petit Joshua d'agréable dans tout ça. Roy entreprit de se préparer à dîner. Riza n'avait pas pu venir ce soir, et le colonel songeait de plus en plus sérieusement à prendre un logement rien que pour eux. Après tout, ça faisait dix mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Tout à coup, ce fut le noir complet chez lui.

" _Les plombs ont sauté ?_" se demanda-t-il.

Il sortit de sa cuisine à tâtons. Puis ressentit une douleur dans la nuque avant de s'effondrer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Le lendemain, Riza s'étonna de trouver la porte de son petit ami ouverte. Pressentant les ennuis, elle sortit une arme et entra. Dans la cuisine, elle remarqua le couvert. Riza alla voir dans la chambre. Le lit était fait.

" Oh non ... non pas lui ..." dit-elle angoissée.

Riz avait compris que son petit ami s'était sûrement fait enlever par ce type qui lobotomisait ses victimes. La jeune femme alla dare-dare au Q.G sonner l'alerte. Branlement de combat dans l'équipe de Roy. Il fallait le retrouver et vite. Heureusement, quelqu'un avait repéré un individu correspondant au portrait établi par Armstrong. Riza interrogea elle-même cette personne. Il s'agissait d'une vieille dame, une marchande sur les quais :

" Oui, je l'ai reconnu tout de suite. Il habite un entrepôt là-bas. Le malheureux a perdu sa femme il y a quelques mois."

Riza devina que ce malade devait tenter quelque chose qui se rapprochait d'une transmutation humaine. Sans plus attendre, elle fonça vers l'entrepôt, plantant là Havoc et Falman.

" Lieutenant où allez-vous ?" s'exclama Falman.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy se trouvait attaché à une haute table. Son ravisseur lui avait posé un casque sur la tête, casque relié par un tube à une machine pleine de tubes qui prenaient différentes formes. Il avait aussi prit le soin de lui retirer ses gants.

" Ca ne marchera pas. On peut pas créer une âme." dit-il.

" Mais si. J'ai presque fini, et ma Natacha pourra revivre. Je lui ai déjà refait un corps comme vous avez pu le voir." répondit l'homme blond.

Roy avait en effet aperçu une jeune femme assoupie sur une table à côté de lui. Rousse aux cheveux courts, elle reposait couverte par un drap blanc, et avait elle aussi le fameux casque. Le kidnappeur prévoyait de transférer l'esprit de Roy dans celui de la jeune femme.

" Ce n'est pas votre femme, mais un homonculus que vous avez créé !" reprit Roy.

" Elle le sera quand je lui aurais donné une âme avec la combinaison de l'esprit de plusieurs personnes." répondit calmement son kidnappeur en s'approchant d'un levier.

" Mais elle n'aura pas de souvenir de sa vie d'avant ! Plutôt les nôtres ! C'est vraiment ridicule !" continua le colonel.

" Suffit ! Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire quant à cette histoire."

Il abaissa le levier. Roy sentit une violente décharge l'envahir. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Riza vit toute la scène en un coup d'oeil. Elle fit feu sur le type, qui s'effondra. Puis elle se précipita vers le levier qu'elle releva. Ensuite elle se précipita vers Roy. Elle constata avec horreur que son regard était vide. Trop tard. Elle était arrivée trop tard.

" Mon chéri ..." dit-elle en mettant ses mains autour de son visage.

Roy ne cilla pas. Riza se tourna alors vers le kidnappeur, qui se redressait en se tenant l'épaule. Le lieutenant l'empoigna et lui colla son arme sur la tempe.

" Comment inverse-t-on le processus ?" s'écria-t-elle.

" On ne peut pas. Vous avez interrompu le processus. Son esprit s'est dissous avant d'avoir pu atteindre un corps." répondit le gars.

Riza le dévisagea catastrophée. Son petit ami, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout venait de perdre son esprit. Au sens littéral. Ce n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Et ça, elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Riza relâcha le type, et se dirigea vers les deux tables. La jeune femme observa un instant la fille qui dormait. Elle retira brutalement le drap, pour découvrir un cercle rouge sur la hanche. Sans remords ni regret, Riza vida son chargeur sur elle.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" s'exclama le raviseur en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Riza rechargea et pointa son flingue sur lui.

" La ferme. Quand je vous le dirais, vous abaisserez le levier. Autrement je vous truffe de plomb et vous laisse vous vider de votre sang compris ?" dit-elle.

Il la regarda faire tomber l'homonculus morte, et aller embrasser son petit ami.

" Je fais ça pour toi mon amour. Rien que pour toi."murmura-t-elle.

Puis Riza s'installa sur la seconde table et mit le casque.

" Allez-y." dit-elle.

Le gars alla vers le levier, et l'abaissa. Il eut une lumière qui accompagna le ronronnement de la machine. Quelques instants plus tard, les surbodonnés de Roy débarquèrent. Havoc se précipita vers son supérieur.

" Tout va bien colonel ?" demanda-t-il.

" Ca ira mieux quand tu m'aura détaché." répondit celui-ci.

Jean le libéra, Roy se redressa et se frotta les poignets.

" Juste à temps les gars." dit-il.

" Non. Trop tard." rectifia Jean.

Roy leva la tête vers lui, et vit qu'il regardait quelque chose à côté.

" Riza ?" s'étonna Roy en la découvrant.

Il descendit de la table pour aller vers elle. Et s'aperçut avec horreur que son regard était comme celui des victimes de ce fou.

" QUE LUI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ?" hurla Roy à l'adresse du ravisseur.

" C'est elle qui me l'a demandé. Elle s'est installé toute seule sur cette table, a mis le casque et m'a demandé d'actionner la machine." répondit le blond.

" ET VOUS AVEZ OBEI ?" continua Roy.

" C'était ça ou elle me truffait de plomb. Elle a sacrifié son esprit en vous l'offrant." révéla son ravisseur.

Roy se tourna vers sa bien-aimée, les larmes aux yeux. Puis il la prit dans ses bras pour la faire sortir. Dehors, Roy la posa délicatement sur le sol, et la garda contre lui.

" Riza, ma chérie tu m'entends ? C'est moi Roy. Je t'en supplie dis-moi quelque chose !"

Mais Riza ne bougea pas. Elle restait aussi inerte qu'une poupée de chiffon. Roy ravala ses larmes comme il put. Puis il leva la tête à l'approche de ses subordonnés qui amenaient le responsable de tout ça.

" Dites-moi qu'il y a un remède." dit Roy entre ses dents.

" Non. Les autres ne s'en étaient pas sortis." dit-il.

Roy reporta son regard sur sa petite amie.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire une chose pareille ?" lui dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il aie jamais reçu. Roy conduisit Riza à l'hôpital. L'air du docteur suffit à comprendre que c'était sans espoir. La jeune femme n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Havoc fit un signe à ses collègues pour qu'ils sortent et le laisse seul.

Quand la porte se referma, Roy s'effrondra sur le ventre de Riza et éclata en sanglots.


	2. L'aigle et la panthère

**Alli la suite ! Que va donc trouver notre Roy vénéré pour secourir sa Riza ? **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Riza n'était resté qu'une semaine à l'hôpital. Roy avait insisté pour la ramener chez lui. Au final ça ne changeait rien. On lui fournit toutefois une chaise roulante, pour faciliter les déplacement. Par contre, il avait refusé qu'une aide-soignante l'assiste. Il voulait s'occuper de la femme qu'il aimait seul. Roy installa Riza dans le fauteuil roulant, qu'il positionna près d'une des fenêtres de son salon. Ensuite, il s'agenouilla devant elle, et posa les mains sur ses genoux.

" Ma chérie ... je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu te sois sacrifiée de la sorte pour moi. J'espère qu'un jour tu guérira." lui dit-il en jouant avec une mèche blonde.

Riza n'eut aucune réaction. Rien ne passa sur son visage, pas la plus petite sensation. Roy soupira. Puis il alla chercher ses affaires dans son appartement, et récupéra aussi Black Hayate. Quand il revint, Riza n'avait pas bougé. Mais il essaya de se montrer optimiste. Elle allait forcément guérir.

Roy s'occupait de sa petite amie avec beaucoup d'amour. Il lui parlait, la promenait, dormait avec elle. Mais Riza restait désespérement muette et inerte. Enfin pas tout à fait. Elle entendait, et pouvait obéir à des ordres simples. Pour Roy, c'était une lueur d'espoir.

" Tiens regarde ma chérie. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose." annonça-t-il un matin.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé, et passa un bras sur ses épaules.

" C'est un livre. Tu as toujours aimé lire." annonça-t-il en ouvrant le bouquin.

Il commença à faire la lecture à voix haute. Il ne s'arrêta que pour l'heure de déjeuner. Roy prit un marque-page qu'il glissa dans le livre, et fit lever sa petite amie.

" On va à la cuisine, tu viens ?" dit-il.

Riza marcha lentement à côté de lui. Roy lui tira une chaise, et la fit asseoir. Ensuite, il s'affaira à préparer de quoi manger. Quand ce fut prêt, il fit manger Riza. Il lui tenait la nourriture au bout d'une fourchette, en lui demandant de manger.

" C'est bon hein ma puce." dit-il.

Même s'il savait qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas, Roy ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui parler ou de l'embrasser. Les jours passèrent, sans grande amélioration. Roy dut reprendre le travail. Il avait bénéficié d'un congé pour Riza. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule, mais ne pouvait pas non plus rester en congé indéfiniment. Aussi se résigna-t-il à demander l'aide d'une auxiliaire. Le matin de sa reprise, il lui fit ses recommandations :

" Je la sors assez souvent et je l'amène au parc. Elle adore s'y promener. Et tous les soirs je lui faisait la lecture. Quant à ce qu'elle mange, je vous ai préparé un menu."

" Ne vous en faites pas monsieur Mustang, tout se passera bien." répondit l'auxiliaire.

Roy regarda Riza, triste à l'idée de s'en séparer. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla.

" Je vais devoir aller travailler mon amour. Je reviendrais ce soir." dit-il d'une voix tendre.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et se dirigea vers la porte. Roy regarda une dernière fois Riza, et s'en alla. Au Q.G, Jean lui demanda comment allait sa petite amie.

" Toujours au même point." soupira Roy.

" Quelle tristesse quand même." fit Breda.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Durant toute la journée, Roy ne cessa de penser à Riza. Il avait hâte de rentrer, et de la revoir. L'heure de la débauche arriva enfin. Roy avait terminé tous ses dossiers, et partit précipitamment. Il courait presque sur le chemin du retour. Enfin, sa maison était en vue.

" Je suis rentré !" clama-t-il en entrant.

" Bonsoir colonel." fit l'auxiliaire qui poussait Riza.

Le visage de Roy s'illumina en voyant la femme qu'il aimait. Roy alla vers elle et l'embrassa.

" Bonsoir mon bébé. Ta journée s'est bien passé ?" demanda-t-il en se mettant à la hauteur de Riza.

" Oui, on s'est promenées, on est allées au parc et au marché." répondit l'auxiliaire.

Roy sourit sans quitter des yeux le visage de sa petite amie. Riza gardait toujours une expression vague peinte sur le visage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jean téléphona à sa fiancée, pour le moment en voyage. Il l'informa des derniers évènements.

" Mon dieu ... pauvre Riza. Et Roy, comment vit-il tout ça ?" demanda Sam.

" Ben ... il air de tenir le choc. Mais dis-moi mon amour, tu n'aurais pas par hasard une solution ? Comme la dernière fois ? (1)." demanda Jean.

Samantha garda le silence un moment. Jean finit par lui demander si elle était toujours là.

" Dis à Roy qu'il aille au marché, celui qui se tient sur la grande place. Il y a une boutique tenu par une vieille dame, le magasin s'appelle Le Croissant D'Argent. Il y trouvera certainement ce qu'il cherche." annonça Samantha.

" Hein ?"

" Fais-lui la commission. Tu as bien entendu ce que j'ai dis ?" reprit Sam calmement.

" Oui oui : le marché sur la grande place, une femme qui tient une boutique qui s'apelle Le Croissant d'Argent." récita Jean.

" Parfait. Ah, dis-lui aussi qu'il s'annonce de cette manière : la panthère noire vient réclamer l'aide de l'aigle."

Jean fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesça. Le lendemain, il fit l'étrange commission à son supérieur, qui ne comprit pas plus que lui.

" Curieux. Mais je fais confiance à ta fiancée, elle en a vu beaucoup durant ses voyages." dit Roy.

" Ca ... elle en a connu un tas de trucs bizarres." approuva Jean.

Roy s'interrogea une bonne partie de la journée. Si Sam avait de quoi guérir Riza, il était prêt à tout. Le marché se tenait sur la place publique de Central le mercredi et le samedi. Le samedi suivant donc, le colonel se rendit sur place. Il examina chacun des stands, et les enseignes des magasins alentours. Un quart d'heure après, il la repéra. Une grande enseigne en forme de croissant, e tle nom du magasn inscrit à côté. Roy écarta un rideau de perle, et entra. Le magasin était rempli d'objets orientaux.

" Bienvenue jeune homme, que puis-je pour vous ?" fit une voix.

Roy découvrit une dame âgée derrière un comptoir. Il s'avança vers elle.

" Je viens de la part de la panthère noire. Elle réclame l'aide de l'aigle." répondit Roy.

" La panthère noire ... venez. Nous serons mieux pour parler à l'arrière." répondit la vieille dame.

S'aidant d'une canne, elle sortit du comptoir et conduisit Roy dans l'arrière-boutique. Puis elle le fit asseoir autour d'une table basse. Elle lui servit ensuite une thé.

" Ainsi donc vous connaissez Samantha Fuery." dit-elle.

" Oui, c'est la fiancée d'un de mes lieutenants." répondit Roy.

" Sam est fiancée ? Eh bien pour une nouvelle c'en est une. Au fait, je me nomme Loubia." reprit la vieille dame.

" Moi c'est Roy. Sam m'a dit que je trouverais ce que je cherche ici." reprit Roy.

" En effet. Je lui ai donné ce surnom de panthère noire à cause de son caractère sauvage. L'aigle c'est moi car dans le village d'où je viens je voyais beaucoup de choses. Racontez-moi ce qui vous arrive." expliqua Loubia.

Mustang lui exposa alors son problème : le sacrifice de Riza et l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait aujourd'hui.

" Je vois. Elle a eu raison de vous conseiller de venir me voir." dit Loubia.

" Vous savez comment guérir ma petite amie ?" demanda Roy plein d'espoir.

" Je connais en tout cas un alchimiste qui a ce pouvoir. Mais il n'est pas simple de le trouver. Toutefois vous m'avez l'air déterminé." répondit Loubia.

" Je le suis. Pour la femme que j'aime je suis prêt à tout." ajouta Roy le regard flamboyant.

" Je m'en doutais. Sam ne vous aurait pas envoyé autrement. Cette personne s'apelle le Spirit Alchemist, l'alchimiste de l'esprit. Son alchimie s'y rapporte et elle peut faire beaucoup de chose avec. Il va vous falloir voyager un moment et traverser des contrées hostiles. L'alchimiste réside dans une oasis qui porte le nom d'oasis d' Hâlilah. Je ne me souviens plus où elle se situe exactement. Tâchez de contacter Sam, elle vous renseignera dessus." raconta Loubia.

" Entendu. Merci beaucoup madame." dit Roy.

" De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir d'aider Sam."

Loubia se releva, aidée par Roy, et le reconduisit. Elle resta sur le pas de sa boutique, à le regarder partir.

" Eh bien ! Samantha Fuery qui s'est fiancée. Ca c'est un scoop. Mais je suis contente pour elle." dit-elle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Kain entendit la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Dark s'ouvrir. Il passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine : c'était bien elle. Dark ôta son manteau et le suspendit. Ensuite, elle sentit quelque chose l'enserrer fortement.

" Tu es rentrée mon amour !" fit Kain avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

" Ourf ! Doucement petit chiot." sourit sa petite amie.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte et son baiser.

" Je t'ai acheté tes pâtisseries préférées mon bébé. Si tu veux bien passer au salon." annonça Kain.

" Ca c'est gentil."

Dark se rendit au salon, pendant que son petit ami retournait à la cuisine. Sur la table étaient posées des tartelettes, et une part de gâteau au chocolat. Le sergent-major prit une petite boîte, l'ouvrit et en retira une bague qu'il glissa dans la part de gâteau chocolatée.

" _Allons-y pour la demande originale. J'espère juste ... qu'elle ne va pas la gober. Cette bague m'a coûté cher mine de rien._" se dit-il en disposant les gâteaux sur un plateau.

Il l'apporta ensuite au salon, et la posa sur la table basse où étaient déjà une bouteille et des verres. Dark s'agenouilla en face de Kain. Ce dernier remarqua qu'elle commença par une tartelette. Histoire de donner le change, Fuery lui demanda de raconter sa dernière mission. Dark s'exécuta.

" _Ah. Nous y voilà._" pensa Kain en la voyant prendre le gâteau au chocolat.

" ... et donc cette fois je me suis contentée de les assommer. J'essaie de ne plus tuer maintenant, autant que ..._ hung_ ! " s'exclama-t-elle en portant la main à la bouche.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda innocemment Kain.

" J'ai mordu dans un truc dur. C'que c'est ?" fit Dark entre ses dents.

Elle retira une bague assortie d'émeraude.

" Kèzecé ça ? C'était dans mon gâteau ?" s'étonna-t-elle en regardant l'anneau.

" Oui je pense, à moins que tu sois brusquement capable de cracher des bagues, ma chérie ..." fit Kian l'air de rien.

" J'ai failli me péter les molaires avec ce truc." reprit Dark.

Kain leva les yeux au ciel. Ca commençait bien. Sa petite amie reporta ses pupilles vertes sur lui.

" Oh toi ! J'ai l'impression que tu n'est pas étranger à la présence de cette bague dans mon gâteau. Me planté-je ?" dit-elle un sourire en coin.

Kain rougit et sourit. Puis il prit l'anneau qu'il essuya.

" En effet, c'est moi qui l'ai placée là." avoua-t-il.

" Pas pour me casser les dents j'espère."

" Non, je pensais que t'allais t'étouffer avec. C'est râpé." répliqua Kain en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

" Hin hin hin." fit Dark un brin ironique.

" Dark mon amour : je voudrais te demander ..." commença-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Wheulà. Y faisait quoi là, se demanda Dark.

" Voudrais-tu ... te fiancer avec moi ?" reprit-il.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Ben la vache, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça.

" Tu ... veux ... qu'on se fiance ?" interrogea-t-elle incrédule.

" Oui. Je dois même te dire que j'envisage sérieusement de t'épouser aussi." précisa Kain.

Dark en resta bouche bée. C'est qu'il était sérieux en plus.

" Alors ? T'en dis quoi ?" reprit le sergent.

" Ah ben je veux mon neveu !" sourit-elle.

Kain pouffa de rire, et lui passa l'anneau au doigt. Elle fit ensuite le tour de la table pour l'embrasser. Le téléphone interrompit cette heureuse nouvelle. Kain relâcha Dark à contrecoeur, et alla répondre.

" Kain, c'est Roy. J'aurais besoin que tu me dise où joindre ta soeur. Jean s'est absenté, il ne reste que toi."

" Ben ... c'est que Sam n'est guère joignable quand elle est en voyage." répondit Kain.

" Zut. J'avais quelques questions à lui poser. Elle m'a aiguillé vers une personne qui m'a dit comment guérir Riza." expliqua Roy.

" Ah oui ? C'est super ça."

" En effet. Bon, si jamais elle t'appelle, fais-moi signe." continua le colonel.

" Compte sur moi."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Samantha se rendit dans une clairière. Là, elle disposa des encens en cercle autour d'elle. Elle s'assit en tailleur au milieu, ferma les yeux et se concentra.

" _Sharenee ... tu m'entends ?_" pensa-t-elle intensément.

Samantha sentit l'odeur des encens l'envahir, ainsi qu'une légère torpeur. Puis elle entendit une voix dans sa tête.

" _Oui, je t'entends très bien. Ca faisait longtemps petite panthère._"

" _J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Un homme va venir te voir. Il a grand besoin de ton aide._" reprit Samantha.

" _Laisse-moi voir._"

Le silence se fit durant quelques instants.

" _Han je comprends. Tu as bien fait de le pousser vers ma piste._" reprit la voix.

" _Tu peux l'aider ?_" interrogea Sam.

" _Bien sûr. Mon collier fera l'affaire. Et d'après tes pensées il le mérite. Dis-lui de s'allouer les service de Bensara._"

" _Euuuh ... tu es sûre ? _" s'étonna Samantha.

" _Mais oui. Venant de toi et de moi il ne refusera pas cette occasion de s'acquitter de sa dette. Il a beau être opportuniste et profiteur, c'est quand même un homme d'honneur._"

" _Entendu. Je vais tout de suite appeler Roy. Merci beaucoup Sharenee._"

" _De rien petite panthère, ce fut un plaisir._"

Sam sortit de son état apathique. Elle éteignit les encens, les ramassa et rentra chez elle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy se trouvait sur son canapé, en train de faire la lecture à Riza, qui avait la tête sur son épaule. Le téléphone sonna. Roy assit sa petite amie, et alla décrocher.

" Allô ?"

" Salut Roy, c'est Sam."

" Ah, Kain t'a dit que je voulais te parler ?" répodnit Roy.

" Non, mais je savais que tu aurais besoin de précisions. Que t'as dit Loubia ?"

" Que je me rende dans l'oasis d'Hâlilah. Tu sais où c'est ?"

" Oui. Mais je ne pourrais pas t'y conduire. En revanche, je peux te recommander un guide." expliqua Samantha.

" Dis toujours." fit Roy.

" Il s'apelle Emile Bonjoie, c'est un marchand. Sa boutique est située à côté du marché Grand Huit. Tu visualise la chose ?"

" Ouais. Je vais y aller demain. Merci beaucoup."

" De rien. Comment va Riza ?" demanda Sam.

" Bien. Mais son état n'a pas évolué malheureusement."

" Ca va changer ne t'en fais pas."

" Je le pense aussi. Bien, je vais te laisser, et merci encore." conclut Roy.

" Y'a pas de quoi, c'est bien normal entre amis."

Roy raccrocha en souriant. Décidément, la fiancée d'Havoc avait le chic pour lui remonter le moral. Il revient près de Riza pour reprendre sa lecture. Dans peu de temps, elle pourrait à nouveau le faire elle-même.


	3. Le guide

**Voï. La svite. Par contre je vous préviens, je suis partie dans un délire biologique complètement... enfin vous verrez bien. Juste ... m'en tenez pas rigueur. Si vous voulez la suite niark. Merci pour les reviews.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le lendemain, Kain interpella le colonel quand il entra.

" Sam t'a rappelé ?" questionna-t-il après l'avoir salué.

" Oui. Je dois aller contacter un certain Bonjoie, un marchand. Ca vous tente de m'accompagner ?" demanda Roy en s'adressant à lui et Havoc.

" Ouais pourquoi pas." répondit Jean.

Roy se redressa soudain, et afficha un air fâché.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" interrogea Jean.

" Je viens de me rendre compte que j'accumule les dettes envers ta fiancée. Je lui dois plusieurs fois ma vie, bientôt deux fois celle de Riza ... comment je vais m'en sortir ?" répondit-il.

Jean éclata de rire :

" Ouais je sais. C'est ma Samantha à moi, toujours à se décarcasser pour les autres."

" Vi, ma soeur a le coeur sur la main que voulez-vous." ajouta Kain en croisant les mains derrière la tête.

Roy sourit à son tour.

" Tiens au fait tu connais pas la dernière ?" demanda Jean.

" A propos de quoi ?" répondit Roy.

" Mais de notre petit sergent. Allez vas-y dis-lui." reprit Jean en donnant une claque dans le dos de Kain.

Roy interrogea son subordonné du regard. Ce dernier afficha un sourire à rendre jaloux un crocodile :

" Je me suis fiancé avec Dark !"

" Félicitations dis donc ! Hé mais si je comprends bien je suis à la traîne." dit Roy.

" En même temps on fait pas la course. Remarquez, on a eut nos petites amies peu de temps les uns après les autres." dit Kain.

Quelques heures plus tard, les trois militaires se rendit à l'adresse indiquée par la chasseuse de reliques. La maison s'appelait _La lumière du Désert_. Nos trois hommes y entrèrent.

" Bienvenue dans mon humble boutique." fit un homme rondouillet au crâne dégarni et à la moustache fine.

" C'est vous Emile Bonjoie ?" s'étonna Jean.

" Lui-même en bourrelets et en os." répondit l'intéressé.

" Mais vous êtes oriental !" reprit le lieutenant.

" Et à quoi vous vous attendiez dans une boutique de lampes à pétroles ? Monsieur Propre ?" répliqua vertement Bonjoie.

" Non non du tout ! Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. C'est juste que votre nom..."fit Havoc confus.

" C'est un pseudo, pour mieux m'intégrer. Mon vrai nom c'est Hadji Ali Bensara."

Il se tourna ensuite vers Kain, qu'il dévisagea un instant en fronçant les sourcils.

" Vous ne seriez pas parent avec Samantha Fuery par hasard ?" demanda-t-il.

" Si, c'est ma grande soeur. Comment vous le savez ?" répondit Kain.

" Je trouve que vous avez la même bouille. C'est donc la panthère noire qui vous a dit où me trouver." reprit Bensara.

" Exact. Et puisqu'on en est aux présentations, voilà le colonel Roy Mustang, et là, le lieutenant Jean Havoc. Le fiancé de ma soeur au passage." annonça Kain.

" Fiancé ? Sam est fiancée ? Z'avez réussi à l'apprivoiser ?" releva Hadji.

" Oui. Depuis un an et des brouettes." répondit Jean.

" Aw ... dommage. Tant pis. Que puis-je ..."

_Driiiiinnnng !_ interrompit le biniou. Bensara s'excusa, et décrocha.

" Salut Hadji. Tu as fait connaissance avec mon petit frère, mon fiancé et mon ami Roy ?" lança Samantha.

Hadji ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés :

" Comment tu sais qu'ils sont là ?"

" Intuition féminine. Ils t'ont dit ce qu'ils voulaient ?" reprit la brunette.

" Non, tu nous as interrompu." répondit Hadji.

" Tu va tout simplement les conduire à Hâlilah."

" OU CA ? Hâlilah ? Mais tu n'y pense pas petite panthère ! " s'exclama le marchand.

Jean tiqua en l'entendant appeler sa fiancée de la sorte. Quel genre de relation Sam avait-elle, ou avait eu avec ce gars ?

" C'est tout pensé rassure-toi. Sheranee se joint à moi pour te demander ce service. Et ne t'avise surtout pas de refuser, autrement je risque de hacher menu ta lampe à pétrole, si tu vois ce que je veut dire." avertit Sam.

" Ouais je visualise le tableau. Trop aimable." grommela Hadji.

" Tu as une dette envers moi et Sheranee si j'ai bonne souvenance." continua la chasseuse de reliques.

" Je n'ai pas oublié. C'est bon, je vais les amener là-bas." capitula Bensara.

" Bien ! Je te laisse Hadji."

" C'est ça ! A plus petite panthère."

Il raccrocha l'air un peu contrarié.

" C'était ma fiancée ?" questionna Jean.

" Yep !"

" Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous l'appelez petite panthère ?"

Hadji le regarda. Il comprit à son air au ton de sa voix qu'il était jaloux. Il eut un sourire en coin.

" Tout simplement parce que c'est son surnom. Ne me dites pas que vous ignorez que Sam est une vraie sauvageonne ?"

" Si si je le sais."

" Rassure-toi Jean, il n'est pas le seul à l'appeler comme ça. La vieille dame que j'ai vue hier l'a également nommée comme ça." intervint Roy.

" Où ma soeur veut-elle que nous allions ? " interrogea Kain pour changer de sujet.

" Dans l'oasis d'Hâlilah. Voir le Spirit Alchemist je suppose." répondit Bensara.

" C'est aussi ce qu'on m'a dit." fit Roy.

" Qui on ?"

" Une certaine Loubia."

" V'là aut'chose. Si la vieille bique s'y mets aussi, je n'ai plus le choix. Pas envie de finir en méchoui moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne vous attendez pas à un petit voyage de santé. Cet alchimiste n'est pas évident à localiser." avertit Hadji.

" On me l'a déjà dit. Mais je reculerais pas." prévint Roy.

" J'espère bien. Pour ma part je vais m'occuper des formalités nécessaires au voyage."

" Ca nous va. Nous devons aussi nous occuper des nôtres." conclut Roy.

Les soldats rentrèrent au Q.G. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Hadji reçut une singulière communication.

" _Hadji ..._" entendit-il dans sa tête.

" _Sheranee ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_" répondit mentalement Hadji.

" _Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Des brigands du désert m'ont dérobé mon précieux livre. Retrouvez-le, c'est très important._" expliqua Sheranee.

" _J'imagine. Peux-tu savoir qui te l'a pris ?_"

" _Je vais essayer. Mais pas aujourd'hui, on réclame mon aide dans un village. Je dois y aller. Dis à tes nouveaux amis que retrouver ce livre sera un test pour eux. Je sais bien qu'ils viennent de la part de la petite panthère, mais un service, surtout comme celui-là, se mérite._" précisa Sheranee.

" _Bien, je ferais passer le message. Mais non d'une babouche, pourquoi ça tombe sur mwé ? _"

" _Parce que tu es déjà allé à Hâlilah, et que tu as une dette envers Sam et moi. Tn n'oserais pas lui dire non quand même ?_" répondit-elle.

" _Hmmm ... c'est difficile de résister à tant de charme et tant de caractère._"

" _En effet. Je te laisse._"

Le contact mental fut coupé, Hadji soupira. Ca promettait cette histoire. Néanmoins, il décida d'informer le colonel et ses collègues de ce qui les attendaient. C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit au Q.G.

" Retrouver un livre ? C'est tout ?" fit Jean.

" Ne vous y fiez pas. J'ignore encore qui l'a pris, mais connaissant les environs ça ne va pas être de la tarte." avertit Bensara.

" On a un peu l'habitude des situations tarabiscottées, vous savez." annonça Kain.

" Tant mieux, vous serez pas dépaysés comme ça." fit Hadji pince-sans-rire.

" C'est quoi exactement ce bouquin au fait ?" demanda Roy.

" Déjà, ce n'est un simple bouquin mon gars. Il contient un savoir qui ne doit pas tomber dans les mains de n'importe quel loukoum périmé. Autrement, bonjour les dégâts." rectifia Hadji.

" Et cet alchimiste, qu'est-ce qu'il sait faire au juste ?" demanda Kain.

" Oh des trucs impressionnants. Déjà, il peut agir sur l'esprit, et lui faire subir ce qu'il veut. Ca va des hallucinations à la folie complète."

" Quand même."

" Ui. "

" Et vous, comment avez-vous connu ma Samantha ?" questionna Jean d'un ton neutre.

" A Hâlilah justement. Elle m'a tiré d'un bien mauvais pas. Ce qui fait que j'ai une dette envers elle, et voilà l'occasion de m'en acquitter." raconta Bensara.

" Oui, je connais ça moi aussi." fit Roy.

" Vous avez des dettes envers elle également ?"

" Jusque par-dessus la tête. Mais je ne m'en plains pas."

" Moi non plus jusqu'à hier. Nan je plaisante, je lui dois bien ça. Sans elle, le coiffeur local aurait confondu mes cheveux avec mon cou. C'est pas qu'ils soient bigleux dans le coin, mais je trouve leur outillage ... démesuré." précisa Bensara en passant une main sur sa gorge.

Ouais. Des gens hospitaliers quoi. Après la visite de leur guide, les trois hommes rentrèrent pour préparer leurs valises. Voyons ce que ça donne tiens.

Chez lui, Kain luttait férocement avec un cintre qui refusait de lâcher son pantalon. Ah vous savez pas à quel point l'homme et le cintre de la penderie se détestent. Ils saisissent la moindre occasion pour s'affronter sauvagement. Kain tira d'un coup sec, et le cintre, sournois comme tous ceux de son espèce, lui sauta à la figure.

" PUTAIN DE CINTRE A LA CON CHIER !" rugit le sergent.

" Aaaah le cri de guerre de l'homme des penderies ! Un moment inoubliable. Surtout quand ça vient d'un magnifique représentant de la race des Kainus Fuerycus." fit Dark dans le salle de bain.

" MAIS Y VA-T-Y LÂCHER MON PANTALON CE TRUC OUI !" beugla encore Kain.

Et comme seule la femme est de taille à lutter avec le cintre des penderies, Dark se rendit dans la chambre pour découvrir son fiancé aux prises avec un cintre des penderies des plus féroces. Dark s'avança. Le cintre déjà a senti la présence de la femme. Il tremble. Il sait que sa dernière heure est venue. D'un geste vif, précis et ancestral, Dark saisit le pantalon et fit lâcher prise au cintre. Elle tend le pantalon à son fiancé, et part achever le cintre. Kain de son côté, termine sa valise.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jean lui aussi a presque fini ses prépartifs. Sauf que là, il semblait être en pleine crise de Maesis Hughesmus Photosis, qui se manisfeste par un gagatisme profond devant un cliché. Ah la la la, terrible maladie que celle-là. A ce jour aucun remède n'a été découvert. Notre cher lieutenant a contracté ce virus après avoir conquis le coeur de Samantha Fuery, elle aussi issue de la race des Fuerycus au passage. Cette race étant connue pour son air adorable, la contamination était inévitable. Jean n'a pas tardé à éprouver un des symptômes classiques du Maesis Hughesmus Photosis : prendre des photos d'une personne à tort et à travers. Le suivant étant celui de trimbaler ces fameux clichés partout avec soi. Le sujet est déclaré malade quand il se met à les montrer à son entourage en ayant l'air d'un parfait abruti.

Notre Jeannot était donc en pleine crise, puisqu'il bavait devant un des albums bourrés de photos de sa fiancée, seule ou avec lui. Un conseil, si vous avez dans votre entourage des gens atteint de Maesis Hughesmus Photosis, et qu'ils sont en pleine crise, ne les approchez pas. Vous pourriez ressentir un profond énervement qui vous conduirait à un acte malheureux.

Moi-même je m'éloigne du lieutenant, préférant le laisser se dépatouiller tout seul. Pis la bave ça me révulse. Je vais aller voir Roy tiens. Lui je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas contaminé, y'a pas de Fuerycus par chez lui. Par contre j'ai peur pour Dark. Le colonel a fini sa valise, et il s'approcha de Riza.

" Je vais devoir m'absenter un moment mon amour. Je vais chercher de quoi te guérir. Tu ne seras pas toute seule, Mlle Ling s'occupera de toi." lui dit-il tendrement.

M'étonne pas, les Royis Mustangus sont toujours très affectueux. J'en cherche un actuellement. Si quelqu'un parmi mes fidèles lectrices et lecteurs à une adresse à me conseiller ... pour le moment, je n'ai que des photos de Royis sauvages. Très beaux. Revenons à ce spécimen pour le moins ... splendide.

Roy caresse le visage de Riza, qui ne réagit pas. Il soupire légèrement, et l'embrasse.

" Tu va me manquer ma chérie. Mais bon, quand je reviendrais tu pourra à nouveau me sourire et me parler." reprit-il.

Roy se releva, et alla installer la jeune femme sur le canapé, et se mit tout contre elle. Son visage était sombre. Il donnerait cher pour sentir sa main se promener dans ses cheveux ( _Ndla : et moi pour être à sa place._). Bientôt, oui bientôt elle le ferait à nouveau.


	4. Un charme irrésistible

**Allez, on continue ! Savez, Kain il est plutôt mignon, et apparemment pas que pour les humains. Merci pour les reviews.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quelques jours plus tard, Roy, Jean et Kain retrouvèrent Hadji Ali sur le quai de la gare.

" J'ai eu une piste pour retrouver le livre." annonça-t-il en posant sa valise à terre.

" Déjà ?" s'étonna Jean.

" Ben oui, je traîne pas moi. D'autant plus que j'avais déjà une petite idée. Ah, voilà notre train."

Bensara monta sans plus attendre. Le trio masculin n'eut plus qu'à en faire autant. Kain et Roy s'assirent en face de lui, Jean à côté. Le sergent-major demanda à Hadji leur arrivée.

" C'est pas pour tout de suite. On a sacré bout de chemin à faire." répondit le guide.

" _Ca me dit vachement où on va._" pensa Kain avec un air blasé.

" Sinon on va où ?" répéta Roy.

" Dans un coin paumé, du nom d'Anematis. Une petite ville gouvernée par le roi des voleurs du coin, Hashanti." répondit Hadji.

" _Bon, on progresse. _Et ça se situe où cette bourgade ?" reprit Kain.

" Au pays de Mauriar."

Carrément dans l'autre continent. Effectivement le voyage serait long. Chacun essaya de passer le temps comme il put. Roy et Kain disputaient une partie d'échecs, pendant que Bensera admirait le paysage, qui consistait en une longue suite de pylônes.

" _Tiens un pylône ! J'avais pas vu._" se dit-il.

Jean lui était près de refaire une crise de Maesis Hughesmus Photosis. Il tendait des photos de sa fiancée haut devant lui, un air rêveur sur le visage. Hadji Ali se lassa de la vue splendide, et remarqua les clichés du militaire. Il se pencha pour en voir un.

" Phuuuiiii !" siffla-t-il admiratif.

Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Jean.

" Ca va je vous gêne pas ?" demanda-t-il.

" En fait si un peu. Je vois pas bien. Tenez comme ça c'est mieux." répliqua Bensara en tirant les poignets d'Havoc presque au-dessus de lui.

Mais Jean rabaissa vite fait ses mains, et rangea sa photo. Roy et Kain esquissèrent un sourire. Hadji se redressa.

" Une partie de carte les gars ?" proposa Kain.

Ils acceptèrent avec joie. Trois jours plus tard ( _Ndla : ils ont arrêtés leur partie je vous assure_ ), nos quatres zigo ... amis posaient le pied sur le sol de Mauriar. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante. Le quatuor gagna un hôtel, et descendit au bar se rafraîchir.

" Par où commence-t-on ?" interrogea Jean.

" Je vais nouer quelques contacts, voire si on peut s'introduire dans le milieu." annonça Hadji Ali.

" Et nous on fait quoi ?" demanda Roy.

" Une seule chose, mais néanmoins essentielle : ne dites à personne que vous êtes militaires."

" Pourquoi ça ?" questionna Kain.

" Parce que vous pourriez vous retrouver chauve, si vous voyez où je veux en venir."

Ben ! C'est clair au moins. Les hommes s'assirent à une table. Une serveuse au décolleté vertigineux leur apporta une petite bouteille et quatre verres.

" Wow ! Le service est rapide." fit Kain.

Il attrapa ensuite la bouteille et se servit un verre du liquide qui ressemblait à de l'eau, et décréta qu'il mourait de soif.

" Je serais vous, je n'y toucherais pas. C'est un alcool très fort." avertit Hadji.

" Je suis pas un gamin, rassurez-vous." répliqua Kain.

" Peut-être, mais ça arrache."

Kain ne l'écouta pas, et but une bonne gorgée. Il eut l'impression d'avoir avalé de la lave. Il ouvrit de grand et toussa à s'en décrocher la glotte. Ses yeux pleurèrent. Les gars alentour riaient. Jean tapota dans le dos de Fuery.

" Ca va Kain ?" demanda-t-il.

" Ouais ... kof !"

" Je vous avais prévenu. Ca se boit tout doucement ce truc." reprit Bensara en se servant un fond d'alcool.

Il en but juste quelques gouttes. La serveuse revint, et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient. Puis quand elle s'éloigna, ils reprirent leur conversation.

" Autre chose : ne regardez pas trop les gars du coin dans les yeux. Ils prendraient ça pour une provocation. Ignorez-les, c'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire." précisa Hadji.

Quand il eut fini son verre, Bensara les quitta pour un moment. Restés à table, les garçons bavardèrent un moment.

" Hey étrangers ! Ca vous dit une partie de poker ?" lança un gars derrière eux.

Les garçons se concertèrent du regard. Ca ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

" D'accord." répondit Roy.

Trois gars s'assirent en face d'eux. L'un d'eux distribua les cartes, la partie commença. Un peu plus tard, un de leurs adversaires étala une quinte flush.

" Encore perdu ! " bougonna Jean en lâchant ses cartes.

Roy soupira. Les cartes furent à nouveau distribuées pour une nouvelle manche. Kain fit soudain tombver une des siennes, et se pencha pour la ramasser. Il vit alors un des joueurs sortir un as de sa manche.

" Hééé ! Mais vous trichez !" s'exclama-t-il en se redressa.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il dit le moustique ?" lança un des gars.

" Je vous ai vu sortir un as de votre manche !" révéla Kain.

" Dis donc toi ! Tu accuse mon pote d'être un tricheur c'est ça ?" dit son voisin.

" Je sais ce que j'ai vu !" s'entêta Kain.

Roy et Jean pressentirent les ennuis. Les trois types posèrent leurs cartes, et fixèrent le sergent d'un mauvais oeil.

" Ca va les gars, pas la peine de s'énerver. On reprends notre mise et on en reste là." fit Roy pour les apaiser.

" Personne ne me traite de tricheur, sale petit avorton." reprit celui que Kain avait accusé.

" Bon c'est bon, on va pas en faire une maladie non plus !" intervint Jean.

" Toi le blondinet occupe-toi de tes fesses. C'est entre le têtards à hublot et moi que ça se passe." reprit l'autre en se levant.

Il renversa la table. La bagarre semblait inévitable. Les militaires se levèrent à leur tour, bien décidés à se défendre. Au moment où le provocateur allait passer à l'action quelque chose claqua. Le gars tomba à genoux. Il affichait une longue estafilade dans le dos. Il se retourna avec difficulté pour voir d'où ça venait.

Un individu se tenait assis à une table non loin, un large chapeau masquant son visage. Il était en train de ramener la lanière d'un fouet.

Celui qui l'avait reçue se releva.

" T'es qui toi ?" lança-t-il.

Paas de réponse. Le gars s'avança alors vers le type. L'autre se leva tranquillement, gardant une main sur la chaise. Puis quand son adversaire arriva tout près, il empoigna la chaise qu'il fracassa contre le bagarreur. La chaise en bois éclata, le gars tomba par terre. Puis le mystérieux individu le chopa par le col et entreprit de lui filer deux trois torgnoles en bonus. Puis il s'accroupit, visiblement pour lui parler. Des bribes parvinrent aux soldats.

" ... t'as compris ? La prochaine fois je te jure que je te castre et que je te les fait bouffer."

" Cette voix ..." fit Kain.

Les compagnons du gars arrivèrent pour venger leur ami. Un coup de poing fut lancé, prestement évité et aussitôt répliqué. Puis la personne au chapeau enchaîna vivement avec des coups de pieds. Voyant qu'ils étaient en train de se faire démonter, pour ne pas dire bousiller sauvagement, l'un d'eux décida de prendre la fuite. Le fouet claqua encore, la lanière s'enroula autour de son cou et le fit chuter en arrière.

Après quoi, il fut ramené par le propriétaire du fouet. Au moment où il arriva à la hauteur de son adversaire, il sortit un couteau.

" ATTENTION IL A UNE LAME !" s'écria Jean.

Leur sauveur évita le couteau, et répondit en cassant le bras du gars. Ensuite, une nouvelle chaise fut brisée. L'individu au chapeau se frotta les mains. Kain s'avança de quelques pas.

" C'est toi grande soeur ?" demanda-t-il.

" Bien vu Kainou." répondit une voix féminine.

" Sam ? C'est toi ma chérie ?" ajouta Jean.

Elle ôta son chapeau, faisant cascader ses cheveux bruns. Samantha les regardait en souriant.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" reprit son fiancé.

" La même chose que toi mon amour. A la base j'étais venue prendre un verre avant de repartir." expliqua-t-elle.

Elle les rejoignit. Roy la remercia de son aide.

" Pas de quoi. Je ne laisse jamais personne insulter mon p'tit frère impunément." dit-elle en coiffant son chapeau.

" Je sais me défendre tout seul tu sais." fit l'intéressé en croisant ses bras l'air un peu vexé.

Samantha sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

" Si tu le dis Kainou."

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jean qu'elle embrassa tendrement. Hadji revint au bar, et la découvrit dans les bras du soldat. Mais ce qu'il vit surtout fut les types qui se relevaient au milieu des débris de table et de chaise. Il soupira.

" Sam, qu'est-ce que t'a encore foutu ?" lâcha-t-il.

" Mon boulot de grande soeur. Bon. Va falloir que je vous laisse. Vous avez à faire et moi aussi." répondit-elle en relâchant son fiancé.

" Tu veux pas rester avec nous ?" demanda ce dernier.

" C'est surtout que je ne peux pas. Allez, bon courage."

Elle embrassa encore son fiancé, et les quitta. Bensara rejoignit les garçons.

" Bon : j'ai appris quelques trucs au sujet du bouquin." commença-t-il.

" Ah oui ?" fit Roy.

" Ouaip. Je sais où Hashanti l'a entreposé. Dasn son coffre-fort perso, gardé par un dragon."

" Un dragon ?" firent Jean et Kain.

" Un dragon. Y'en a dans le coin. Pas beaucoup, mais y'en a."

Cela ne rassura pas vraiment les militaires. Dans l'après-midi, Hadji les conduisit au fameux coffre-fort du roi des voleurs. Il s'agissait d'un immense temple délabré, et abandonné ( _Ndla : on se demande pourquoi, vu qui y loge_). Ils y arrivèrent à la nuit tombée. Le guide les fit le contourner, pour entrer par un trou dans un mur. Durant le trajet, ils notèrent avec un certain effroi divers ossements humains disséminés ici et là.

" Super la déco." ironisa Jean.

Une porte se présenta à eux. Roy l'ouvrit tout doucement. Elle grinça pire qu'une craie sur un tableau.

" Toujours pas de dragon." dit-il.

" Tant mieux ! Qu'il reste dans sa niche." fit Kain.

" Vaudrait mieux qu'on se sépare; on aura plus vite fait." dit Jean.

" Ok, toi et Kain vous prenez à gauche, Hadji et moi on continue tout droit." répondit Roy.

" Oui bwana." acquiesça Kain.

Le groupe se sépara. Roy et Hadji arrivèrent dans une vaste salle remplie d'objets de toute sorte. La réserve personnelle d'Hashanti. Ils y entrèrent, et se mirent à chercher le livre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Entre-temps, Fuery et Havoc débouchèrent devant une vaste salle, où devaient probablement se célébrer les rites.

" Pas mal la peinture. T'as vu ces fresques ?" fit Jean.

" Ouais. Mais tu sais, je crois qu'on ne devrait pas traîner. Des fois qu'on tombe sur le ..."

Un grognement l'interrompit, et les figea sur place.

" Pitié dis-moi que c'est ton estomac qui a fait ce bruit." reprit Kain.

" J'allais te poser la même question." répondit Jean.

Lentement, ils tournèrent la tête; pour se trouver devant deux énormes pupilles verticales, entourée d'un cercle orange. Le propriétaire de ces yeux gronda de nouveau.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !" hurlèrent les deux hommes.

La bête dévoila alors une vaste mâchoire capable d'en engloutir plus d'un comme eux. Kain et Jean détalèrent, le dragon à leurs trousses. Ils coururent comme jamais. Soudain, Jean bifurqua. Le dragon continua à poursuivre Kain, et Jean ne put que le voir passer. Le sergent s'arrêta brusquement au bord d'une crevasse. Il vit le dragon rappliquer, et reparti en longeant la faille. Kain grimpa quatre à quatre un escalier, le feu du dragon juste derrière. Un puissant coup de queue lui barra la route. Un autre l'accula contre un mur. Fou de panique, Kain vit le dragon prendre appui sur le rebord, et le dominer de toute sa hauteur. Le dragon rugit, le scotchant au mur.

" Waaaah ... t'as de très grandes dents tu sais. Mais très propres, ça te fait ... un sourire lumineux je dois dire." fit Kain.

" Hm ?" fit la bête.

" Non non je t'assure ! J'en suis tout ébloui !"

Au son que le dragon émit, Kain comprit qu'il était flatté.

" Alors euh ... si tu pouvais euh ... reculer, parce que là j'y vois plus rien."

Mais le dragon approcha, et le regarda ... en battant des paupières.

" Oh tu es une dragonne ! Ahahaha ! Je me disais, pour se mouvoir avec tant de grâce, ça ne peut être qu'une femelle hin-hin ..."

En bas, Jean l'entendait palabrer les yeux hors de la tête :

" Mais kesse y fout ? C'est pas le moment de faire le joli coeur !"

La dragonne approcha encore le museau du malheureux sergent, toujours coincé contre le mur, avec un grondement pour le moins tendre. Elle le renifla, et émit un grognement satisfait du genre :

" _Chic un mâle !_"

" Boneuuuuh ... je suis ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, mais là je dois y aller." reprit Kain en glissant sur le côté.

Mais la dragonne posa bruyamment une patte devant lui, lui coupant la route.

" Whoah ... t'as ... de belles griffes aussi. Toutes vernies c'est ... classe."

Les griffes en question étaient suffisamment grande pour qu'une seule le coupe en deux. Nouveau bruit appréciateur. La bête approcha à nouveau la tête du soldat, qui se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas encore fait de crise cardiaque.

" Hééé ..." fit en la regardant.

Elle le coinça contre le mur, presque en ronronnant.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?" demanda-t-il angoissé.

Elle mit ses yeux devant lui, attendant quelque chose.

" Ok d'accord ! Tu veux que je te parle de tes yeux c'est ça ?" devina-t-il.

" Rôooorrrr !"

" Ils sont splendides. On dirait deux joyaux qui embrasent tout de mille feux, comme deux soleils levant ou couchant, comme tu préfère. Je peux m'en aller maintenant ?"

Kain se tourna pour partir. Mais la dragonne l'attrapa délicatement par la veste, et déploya ses grandes ailes.

" AAUUUUU SECOOOOUUUUUURS !" hurla Kain quand elle décolla.

Jean se frappa le front de la main.

" Qu'estc-e qui se passe ?" demanda Roy en arrivant.

" Rien, c'est Kain qui convole avec sa nouvelle copine." répondit Jean en désignant le dragon dans les airs.

" Quoi ?" fit Hadji.

" C'est une femelle figurez-vous. Et Kain n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de lui faire la cour. Résultat elle l'a embarqué." raconta Jean.

" C'est pas vrai !" s'exclama le colonel.

" Au moins il est encore en vie. S'il lui plaît elle le laissera vivre." fit Bensara.

" Mouais. Et comment on le récupère ?" interrogea Jean.

" Une bête pareille doit nicher dans les montagnes Selanis. On n'a plus qu'à y aller." répondit leur guide.

" Vous avez récupéré le livre au moins ?" reprit le lieutenant.

" Ouais je l'ai. Allez, on sors de là." fit Roy.

Ils partirent, récupérèrent leurs affaires et direction les montagnes Selanis.


	5. Petit détour par Selanis

**Voyons un peu comment notre petit sergent va se dépatouiler de sa ... nouvelle conquête. Merci pour les coms !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kain voyait avec angoisse le paysage défiler en dessous de lui. Il se trouvait toujours suspendu par sa veste en jean dans la gueule de la dragonne. Où l'emmenait-elle ? Et surtout, que comptait-elle lui faire ? Le sergent aperçut soudain des montagnes se dessiner devant lui. La dragonne commença à descendre. Fuery aperçut l'entrée d'une grotte. Sûrement son antre.

Le reptile se posa dedans, et libéra son passager qui atterrit sur le sol pierreux. Avec la lumière du jour, il voyait un peu mieux à quoi elle ressemblait. Haute comme trois éléphants empilés les uns sur les autres, noire, des griffes longues comme le bras et les crocs dépassant à l'arrière de la mâchoire. Elle approcha le museau et lui donna un coup de langue.

" Euh ..." dit-il.

La dragonne le contourna pour s'allonger autour de lui, sa queue ornée de pics osseux achevant de l'emprisonner. Puis elle souffla sur Kain, et émit un son ronronnant.

" Attends ! Je crois comprendre ce que tu ressens, mais toi et moi ça va pas le faire. Je suis fiancé tu comprends ? Ca veut dire que j'ai déjà une femelle." tenta Kain.

Cause toujours tu m'intéresse. Elle semblait lui dire que maintenant, il en avait une autre ici. Kain regarda autour de lui, cherchant une ouverture pour s'enfuir. Rien à faire, il ne pourrait pas s'échapper sans qu'elle le voie.

" Génial." marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pendant ce temps, Roy, Jeant et Hadji se dirigeaient vers les montagnes Selanis. Ils en étaient encore assez loin. Bensara avait loué une voiture, et aidé par Roy qui lui indiquait la route grâce à une carte, il traversait une route qui ressemblait plus à un gruyère qu'autre chose avec tous ces nids-de-poule.

" Ouch ! Mais ils n'entretiennent donc jamais les routes dans ce pays ?" fit Jean à l'arrière.

" Non non, les trous dans les routes c'est la mode du pays." ironisa Hadji Ali.

Roy sourit, pendant que le lieutenant grognait. La voiture tressautait que le diable, et chacun essayait de ne pas prouver son affection aux vitres, aux fauteuils devant ou encore la boîte à gants.

" Waïe !" s'exclama Roy en heurtant le plafond.

" Courage ! Encore trois kilomètres comme ça et la route sera plate." fit Hadji.

" Et ma tête aussi." répondit Roy.

Quelque temps plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin sur une route normale à leur grand soulagement. Puis la chaîne de montagnes apparurent à l'horizon.

" Le temps qu'on y arrive il fera nuit." annonça leur guide.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La dragonne était partie chasser. Pour Kain c'était l'occasion de s'enfuir. Le sergent sortit donc de la grotte. Hélas, il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en aller sauf peut-être en volant. Kain se pencha au bord du vide pour exmainer la paroi. A la limite il pourrait descendre par là.

" _C'est fichtrement haut quand même._" pensa-t-il.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester avec la dragonne. Aussi commença-t-il à s'agripper au bord. Le sergent descendit ainsi, le plus doucement possible. Après de longues minutes, il posa le pied sur une petite corniche. Quand il mit un peu plus de poids, celle-ci cassa et le précipita dans le vide.

" WAAAAAAAAAH !" hurla-t-il.

Tout à coup, il atterrit sur quelque chose qui le fit vivement remonter. L'instant d'après, il roulait lourdement sur le sol et en perdit ses lunettes. Kain tatônna pour les retrouver. Quand il les remit, il reconnut la grotte de la dragonne. Celle-ci se tenait d'ailleurs à l'entrée, une vache dans la gueule.

" Oh. T'es revenue." dit-il.

Le reptile laissa choir la vache entre eux deux. Kain vit avec un certain dégoût la proie le fixer, la langue pendante.

" C'est le dîner je suppose."

La dragonne passa à côté et s'allongea derrière lui. Puis elle tendit une patte et ramena la vache plus près du sergent qui recula vivement, jusqu'à se retrouver coincé contre la bête. Cette dernière poussa la vache devant Kain.

" Ah c'est pour moi. Merci bien." dit-il.

Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour prélever un morceau de viande sans couteau ? Kain posa les mains sur le cadavre bovin encore tiède. La dragonne reprit sa proie, et la découpa en deux coups de griffe.

" Bon, ça c'est fait. Seulement moi je ne mange pas de viande crue. Voyons un peu." reprit Kain en se levant.

Il explora la grotte sous l'oeil attentif du reptile noir. Il trouva de grands os qui pourraient faire une broche de fortune. Quelques morceaux de boyaux séchés suffiraient à les lier. Kain revint devant la dragonne, prit un peu de viande sanguinolante en grimaçant, et la mit sur la broche. Il avait remarqué de la verdure au-dehors. Voyant qu'il sortait, elle se leva pour le suivre et le rattrapa.

" Mais laisse-moi ! Je vais juste chercher un peu de bois !" protesta-t-il quand elle le reposa plus loin.

Kain repartit vif comme l'éclair et sortit. La dragonne alla voir ce qu'il faisait. Quand elle comprit qu'il ne partait pas, elle se calma. Kain disposa les branches sous la broche.

" Euh ... si tu pouvais ... un peu de feu." lui dit-il.

La dragonne entrouvit la gueule et en fit sortir une légère flammèche qui embrasa les branches.

" Merci."

Le sergent s'assit en tailleur devant son dîner. La dragonne pour sa part, attrapa le reste de la vache, qu'elle mâcha dans un craquement d'os sinistre. Le sang coula un peu partout. Kain détourna les yeux de ce spectacle, et mit une main devant sa bouche. Puis quand sa part fut cuite, il commença à manger à son tour.

Le soleil se couchait. La dragonne tendit une griffe et aggripa le col du sergent. Elle souleva et le posa contre elle. Elle mit sa queue devant lui, et allongea la tête sur le sol. Kain soupira.

" _Si seulement Dark était là. Non, elle est peut-être très forte, mais contre un dragon ... pis je voudrais pas qu'elle se blesse._" songea-t-il.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ses trois compagnons de voyage eux, s'apprêtaient à dormir dehors, dans des sacs de couchages. Les nuits étaient plutôt fraîches ici, aussi se couvrirent-ils. Roy songea à Riza. Elle lui manquait affreusement. Il faudrait qu'il téléphone pour prendre de ses nouvelles dès qu'il pourrait. Tout à coup, il entendit un grand cri qui le fit violemment sursauter :

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

Roy et Jean se redressèrent, pour voir Hadji gigoter dans tous les sens. Il se releva soudain et partit en courant se réfugier sur le toit de la voiture juste derrière.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Jean.

" L ... là ... par terre ... un monstre !" bredouilla le guide.

Les militaires tournèrent la tête pour découvrir une grosse araignée noire. Roy enfila un gant et calcina l'importune.

" Vous avez peur des araignées ?" interrogea Havoc.

" Je les ai en horreur."

_Ndla : moi aussi_.

" Ma Samantha aussi déteste ces bestioles." reprit le lieutenant en s'allongeant et en croisant les mains derrière la nuque.

" Vous comptez passer la nuit là-haut ?" demanda Roy au guide.

" Non. Je vais dans la voiture."

Bensara descendit, prit une couveture et alla s'allonger sur la banquette arrière.

Roy secoua la tête, et se recoucha. Il songea que Riza elle, avait peur des souris. Il se rappela la fois où l'une d'entre elles s'était introduite dans leur bureau. Elle et lui ne sortaient pas encore ensemble à ce moment-là. Riza avait hurlé comme jamais, et était montée sur son bureau :

" _Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends Hawkeye ?_"

" _Y' A UNE SOURIS !_"

" _Hein ?_ "

" _LA !_"

Roy avait alors découvert le petit rongeur gris debout contre la chaise. Il ne savait pas que son lieutenant en avait peur. En tout cas, elle avait l'air terrorisée. Roy avait pris un gobelet et une feuille. La souris commençait à grimper sur la chaise, provoquant un nouveau cri chez sa subordonnée. Quand il s'était approché, Riza s'était jetée dans ses bras, lui faisant lâcher le gobelet et la feuille. Roy avait finalement décidé de consummer la petite bête.

" _C'est fini lieutenant. Il n'y a plus de souris._" avait-il dit en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Riza tremblait, et ne semblait pas décidée à le lâcher. Roy la serra contre lui, et lui dit des mots rassurants. A cet instant, il avair béni l'arrivée du rongeur.

C'est sur ce souvenir que Roy s'endormit, pour rêver de sa chère et tendre. Jean le réveilla le lendemain, en le secouant doucement.

" Kèzigna ?" fit Roy en émergeant.

" C'est l'heure de se lever patron. Kain attends qu'on vienne le tirer des griffes de sa copine à écailles." répondit Havoc.

Roy baîlla et se leva. Hadji avait préparé le petit déjeuner : des fruits et un peu d'eau. Ensuite, les militaires remontèrent en voiture.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kain se réveilla et se frotta les yeux. Puis il remit ses lunettes. La dragonne dormait encore. Le ventre du sergent gargouilla, il y porta une main.

" Pfiou. Et le temps qu'elle se réveille je peux crever de faim." dit-il.

Le sergent sortit de la grotte. Le soleil l'ébloui un peu. Mine de rien, y'avait une belle vue d'ici. La forêt s'étendait à perte de vue, on pouvait même voir un cours d'eau. Brusquement, Kain se sentit soulevé.

" T'es pas un peu pénible toi ! Si je peux même pas sortir." dit-il quand la dragonne le reposa.

Le reptile le regarda du coin de l'oeil, et s'envola pour aller chercher le petit déjeuner.

Nos trois hommes étaient arrivés au pieds des montagnes. Avec une longue-vue, Hadji avait repéré la grotte de la dragonne. D'autant plus qu'elle venait d'en sortir.

" Bon, ben y'a plus qu'à." fit Jean.

Ils s'encordèrent, et entreprirent de grimper. L'ascension s'avérait pénible et laborieuse.

" Ah je la retiens la Samantha ! Me fourrer dans une cacaterie pareille !" bougonna Hadji.

" Vous lui devez la vie je vous rappelle." fit Jean au-desus.

" Je risque pas de l'oublier, mph !"

Tant bien que mal, ils arrivèrent en haut. Roy, en tête, aida les autres à monter.

" Les gars ! Ca on peut dire que je suis content de vous voir ! Pour un peu je vous embrasserais !" s'exclama Kain en venant à leur rencontre.

" Non merci sans façons. Je n'accepte plus que les baisers de ma fiancée moi." fit Jean en levant la main.

" Bof, y sont de la même famille c'est comme si c'était elle." fit Hadji.

" Eh ben je vous en prie, faites-vous plaisir !" rétorqua Jean.

" Je disais ça pour rire moi. Maintenant, si on y allait avant qu'elle revienne." reprit Kain.

Ils recommencèrent à descendre. Une demi-heure plus atrd, ils posaient le pied sur la terre ferme. Un ombre assombrit le paysage.

" Ca y est elle est rentrée !' s'exclama Kain.

" Dans ce cas, inutile de l'attendre." dit Roy.

Tous les quatre coururent vers la voiture. Hadji démarra et décampa à toute vitesse, écrasant l'accélérateur. La dragonne ne les pousuivit pas, trop occupée à fouiller sa grotte. Kain poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement.

" La prochaine fois tu réfléchira avant d'utiliser ton charme sur la première venue." fit Jean.

" Grrmbl !" fut tout ce que Kain répondit.

" Moi je trouve qu'il a bien fait. Au moins il est encore en vie." dit Roy, devant.

" Ouais. Où va où maintenant ?" questionna Jean.

" Dans le désert de Bershanide. Dernière étape avant Hâlilah." répondit Bensara.

" Un désert ? On a intérêt à faire provision d'eau." dit Kain.

" C'est sûr, nous y allons de ce pas." reprit Bensara.


	6. Le désert de Bershanide

**Vé la suite ! Nos cocos débarquent dans un désert. C'est chô, ça brûle ...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le désert de Bershanide fut en vue. Le sable s'étala devant le capot de la voiture comme une mer. Hadji Ali y engagea la jeep. Ils roulèrent un moment en ne rencontrant que des dunes.

" C'est la première fois que je vois le désert. Impressionnant ces dunes." fit Kain en regardant par la fenêtre.

" Ouais." approuva Jean.

" Ce désert là n'est pas bien grand, comparé à celui de Ouasiria." intervint Hadji.

" Ouasiria ? Mais je croyais que nous allions à Hâlilah." releva Roy.

" Bien sûr, mais cet oasis se situe dans le désert de Ouasiria." précisa le guide.

Roy hocha la tête, en se disant qu'il aurait pu le dire dès le début. Le colonel reporta ensuite son regard sur l'immensité sablée. La veille au soir, il avait appelé pour prendre des nouvelles de Riza. Ling Mi, l'auxiliaire, lui avait assuré que tout allait bien. Riza restait la plupart du temps assise sans bouger. Ling Mi la faisait marcher de temps à autre, pour lui dégourdir les jambes.

" Au fait, il se peut que l'on rencontre une tribu de nomades qui vit ici." annonça Hadji.

" Il y a des gens qui vivent dans le désert ?" fit Roy.

" Oui. Enfin, près d'une petite oasis bien sûr."

" Ces nomades sont-ils hostiles ?" questionna Jean.

" Normalement non. Mais on va devoir leur prouver que nous sommes dignes de leur intérêt." répondit Bensara.

" En quoi faisant ?" demanda Kain.

" Nous devons leur montrer que nous sommes des hommes, selon leurs critères bien sûr."

" Qui sont ?" reprit Roy.

" Diverses épreuves, pas bien compliquées rassurez-vous."

Le silence retomba dans la voiture. Mine de rien, les militaires les sentaient moyen ces épreuves. Enfin, ce n'était pas dit qu'ils allaient les rencontrer. Le soir arriva, et ils durent s'arrêter pour camper. Craignant les araignées, Hadji préféra rester dans la voiture. Les trois soldats eux, préfèrerent s'allonger de tout leur long, position bien plus confortable pour dormir.

Ils se couvrirent chaudement, les nuits désertiques étant généralement assez fraîches. Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par des bruits d'origine animales. Les militaires découvrirent cinq chameaux sur lesquels étaient juchés des personnes entièrement camouflées sous des kilomètres de tissus sombre.

" Euuh ..." fit Jean.

Hadji Ali choisit ce moment pour sortir de la voiture. Il s'avança vers les cinq nomades et commença à leur parler. Visiblement, il parlait leur langue. Quelques instants plus tard, les nomades s'éloignaient.

" Venez, ils nous invitent dans leur campement." annonça le guide.

Les soldats plièrent leurs sacs et montèrent dans la jeep. Ils rejoignirent ainsi les nomages, qui les menèrent chez eux. L'endroit était hérissé de tentes. Hadji arrêta la jeep juste devant. Des enfants vinrent accueillir les étrangers, les femmes les regardèrent simplement passer. Nos quatre amis furent conduits devant le chef. Hadji fit le porte-parole. Il expliqua qu'ils étaient de passage, mais auraient quand même besoin de quelques provisions. Le chef répondit qu'ils allaient devoir les mériter.

" Bon ! Ben j'espère que les militaires de Central sont des sportifs." fit Hadji à la fin de son dialogue.

" Ca dépend pour quel genre de sport." répondit Jean.

" Désolé pour vous, mais ce ne sera pas du sport de chambre cette fois. Voilà le programme : lancer de couteau, course de chameaux, une de vitesse autrement dit à pied, et enfin un petit combat avec les meilleurs d'entre eux."

" Génial." fit Kain.

" Ils veulent courir dans cette fournaise ? Y sont pas un peu fou ?" s'étonna Roy.

" Pour eux ça s'appelle tester son endurance. Et ça ne va pas se faire en pleine cania rassurez-vous." répondit Hadji.

En attendant les épreuves soient mises en place, on offrit à boire aux visiteurs. Jean et Roy notèrent que les femmes les regardaient sans cesse et souriaient.

" Vous savez ce qu'elles se racontent ?" interrogea Roy.

Hadji tendit l'oreille vers les groupes de femmes.

" Elles vous trouvent mignons tous les deux, quoique un peu pâles. Et triste en ce qui vous concerne Mustang."

Roy eut un fin sourire. Oui il était triste. A cause de ce qui était arrivé à Riza. Rien que d'y repenser il devint encore plus sombre. Roy se mit à faire tourner son eau dans son verre, pensif. Ce fut une exclamation plus loin qui le tira de sa rêverie.

" La première épreuve est prête." annonça Bensara.

Ils se levèrent, et furent conduits devant de grandes cibles. Là, un des hommes sortit une dague, qu'il lança. Elle se planta près du centre.

" Euuh ... j'ai jamais lancé de couteau moi." fit Kain.

" Moi non plus." ajouta Roy.

" Alors, faisons de notre mieux." dit Jean en attrapant un couteau.

Il se concentra, leva la lame et la lança de toutes ses forces. Elle se planta encore plus près que celle envoyée par le nomade.

" Whôh ! Pas mal pour un début !" commenta Hadji.

" Comment t'as fait ?" interrogea Kain.

" Facile. J'ai tout bêtement pensé que cette cible était une personne qui voulait du mal la femme que j'aime. Une très bonne motivation croyez-moi." sourit Jean.

Roy sourit et prit une dague à son tour. Il alla se positionner sur la marque d'où devait être lancé le couteau. Le colonel ferma les yeux un instant. Il imagina le visage de celui qui était responsable de l'état de sa petite amie. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux couleur charbon, il lança le couteau avec violence.

La pointe se ficha bien au milieu, et profondément. Les gens alentour lancèrent des cris d'encouragement.

" Ca doit être quelqu'un que tu haïs, colonel." devina Kain.

" En effet je ne le porte pas dans mon coeur." répondit Roy.

Ce fut au tour du sergent. Il appliqua la même méthode. Mais c'était différent. Les ennemis de Dark ne faisaient pas de vieux os en général. Elle y veillait personnellement. Aussi le couteau de Kain alla-t-il se planter assez loin des précédentes.

" Je suis pas aussi doué que vous les gars." commenta-t-il avec un sourire.

" Tu l'as mis dans la cible, c'est déjà pas mal." répondit Jean.

" Bon, à mon tour. Je doute de toucher la cible, mais sait-on jamais." annonça Hadji.

Effectivement, sa dague faillit louper la cible. Néanmoins, la performance de Roy et Jean suffit à leur assurer la victoire. Un peu plus tard dans la journée serait organisée une course de chameaux, que redoutaient nos militaires.

" Ca à l'air de drôlement balancer là-dessus. Je crains le mal de mer." fit Jean.

" Et moi donc !" ajoutèrent Kain et Roy.

" Concentrez-vous sur le trajet, ça ira tout seul." conseilla Hadji.

Un adolescent leur expliqua comment conduire les bêtes. Lorsque Roy s'approcha du sien, la bête lui fit sentir son agréable haleine.

" Pouah quelle horreur !" s'exclama-t-il en reculant.

Le jeune le ramena près de l'animal et le fit monter. Le chameau se releva.

" C'est haut !" commenta Roy.

Il fit faire quelques pas à l'animal. Les autres n'eurent plus qu'à en faire autant. Ensuite, les quatre compères vinrent s'aligner avec la dizaine de participants. Une jeune fille s'avança, et leva un bras. Un bon moment passa.

" Quand elle veut." fit Jean.

Encore un troupeau d'anges qui passe ... aussi nombreux que les gnous quand il migrent, et elle baissa le bras. Tous s'élancèrent.

" Ca file mine de rien des bestiaux !" s'exclama Roy.

" N'est-ce pas ? Et encore, ils peuvent faire mieux si on les pousse !" fit Hadji.

" Dans ce cas dites-moi où se trouve l'accélérateur !" lança Jean.

" Z'avez des cordes vocales non ? C'est ça votre accélérateur !" répondit Bensara.

Sur ce, il poussa un cri comme ceux qu'on entendait. Son chameau prit aussitôt de la vitesse et les distança. Les militaires décidèrent de s'y mettre aussi, s'ils ne voulaient pas finir derniers.

" Wooouuaaaaah " s'exclama Kain.

Lui, il tombait de son chameau et se cramponnait comme il pouvait à la selle. Jean et Roy vinrent se mettre à côté de lui et l'aidèrent à se remettre dans la bonne position. Ensuite, ils tâchèrent de devancer autant de monde que possible. Au final, seul Hadji arriva à un bon résultat : il était en effet premier. Les garçons le rejoignirent un peu plus tard, sur leur monture.

" Pas mécontent de descendre de là !" fit Kain en posant le pied sur le sable.

" Dites donc ! J'ignorais que vous étiez aussi bon en course." fit Roy.

" Broaf ! C'est pas la première fois que j'en fais." répondit modestement leur guide.

" Ah oui ?" s'étonna Kain.

" Bah non ! Sam et moi on y a eu droit quelque fois aux cors de nos expéditions. Pas toujours de plein gré remarquez." expliqua Hadji.

" Ah parce que vous avez voyagé avec elle." releva Jean.

" Ouais !"

Jean ne savait pas comment interpréter cet enthousiasme. Hadji leur annonça que la course de vitesse et le petit combat auraient lieu le lendemain. Le soir eut lieu une petite fête pour célébrer la visite des étrangers.

" Elles sont pas mal leur danse." commenta Jean en observant une danseuse du ventre.

" Vous pourrez demander à votre fiancée d'en faire autant si vous voulez." fit Bensara avant de mordre dans un morceau de viande.

" Ah ? Elle sait danser comme ça ?" demanda Havoc intéressé.

" Ui. Et elle se débrouille bien."

Jean eut un éclat un peu pervers dans les yeux en imaginant sa fiancée remuer des hanches comme les danseuses locales. D'ailleurs, il rêva qu'elle dansait de cette manière rien que pour lui. Le jour suivant en revanche, fut beaucoup moins calme. En effet, un homme arriva au campement tout affolé. Ce qu'il dit sema la panique parmi ses semblables.

" Que leur arrive-t-il ?" demanda Kain.

" Une attaque." répondit Hadji.

" Hadji, vous allez me rendre un service." fit Roy.

" Lequel ?"

" Allez dire au chef que s'il me laisse s'occuper de ses ennemis, il annulera nos deux épreuves et nous donnera des provisions."

" Vous êtes sûr ?" interrogea le guide.

" Magnez-vous qu'on a pas la journée !" répliqua Roy.

Hadji se sauva, et transmit le message. Le chef ne paraissait pas croire qu'un homme seul puisse stopper l'armée qui s'avançait vers eux. Hadji lui demanda d'essayer, après tout il pourrait toujours lancer ses guerriers par la suite. Le chef accepta, Hadji fit signe au colonel. Ce dernier enfila ses gants, et demanda qu'on l'amène devant l'ennemi.

Ils étaient nombreux, tous juchés sur des chameaux. Roy attendit qu'ils se rapprochent un peu plus. Derrière lui, les nomades observaient ce qui allait suivre. Quand ce fut le bon moment, Roy claqua des doigts. Le feu jaillit pour désarçonner quelques cavaliers. Des exclamations de surprise retentirent derrière. Le colonel claqua de plus en vite des doigts, neutralisant une bonne partie des ennemis. Le reste voyant cet homme capable de créer du feu, eut peur et prit la fuite.

Les nomades étaient sans voix. Visiblement ils ne connaissaient pas l'alchimie, aussi prirent-il Roy pour un grand sorcier. Le chef le remercia à genoux de son aide. Les gens s'inclinèrent sur son passage. Ensuite, il donna des ordre spour qu'on leur offre des provisions.

" J'ai jamais autant apprécié que tu sois alchimiste." fit Jean en découvrant les paniers de nourriture qu'on leur apportait.

" Mouais, moi non plus." dit Roy.

Les garçons chargèrent la nourriture dans leur voiture, toujours observés par les nomades.

" Nous allons pouvoir repartir." fit Bensara.

" Tant mieux. J'ai hête de rentrer pour guérir mon ange. Et puis elle me manque beaucoup trop." dit Roy.

Ils firent leurs adieux aux nomades, et remontèrent en voiture. A présent, ils roulaient vers Ouasiria, et l'oasis où résidait le Spirit Alchemist.


	7. L'oasis d'Hâlilah

**Nos amis approchent du but. Kain lui, fait des trucs bizarres mais très utiles comme vous allez le voir. Que lui arrive-t-il donc ? Merci pour vos coms, yé vous adorrrre.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quelques plus tard, l'oasis d'Hâlilah apparut à l'horizon. De grands palmiers se dressaient fièrement devant eux. L'oasis avait l'air particulièrement vaste. Limite une jungle. Qu'ils allaient probablement devoir traverser à pied.

" _Les voilà. Ils arrivent. Cette oasis est pleine de dangers, je vais les aider à venir à moi. Oh mais ... ça alors ! Ca faisait longtemps. Il tombe bien, je vais me servir de lui pour les guider._"

Les soldats et leur guide descendirent de la voiture après l'avoir garée à l'ombre des palmiers.

" Le Spirit Alchemist réside au milieu d'Hâlilah. Mais la dernière fois que je suis venu, le coin n'était pas très fréquentable." annonça Hadji.

" C'est-à-dire ?" demanda Roy en le suivant.

" Oh trois fois rien : pygmées réducteurs de tête, un énorme serpent, ou encore des lions à dents de sabre."

" J'imagine ce que ce serait si c'était quelque chose." dit Jean.

En file indienne ils pénétrèrent dans l'oasis. On entendait juste le chant des oiseaux depuis les arbres. Hadji taillait les herbes pour leur frayer un chemin.

Pendant un bon moment, ils ne rencontrèrent pas âme qui vive. Ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire, vu ce que leur guide leur avait raconté sur la population locale et ses charmantes coutumes. Donc, tant qu'ils ne croisaient personne, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Sauf que ...

Tout à coup, les garçons furent quittèrent brutalement le sol, et se retrouvèrent collés les uns aux autres.

" C'que c'est encore ce bin's ?" s'exclama Roy.

" Je crois ... qu'on est dans un filet." répondit Jean, le visage contre des mailles.

Ils perçurent des cris de joie. En dessous arrivèrent une dizaine de petits êtres, des hommes vraisemblablement. Tous armés de lances, ils semblaient ravis de leur capture.

" Oh oh." fit Bensara.

" Je déteste entendre ces deux mots." fit Kain.

" Les pygmées d' Hâlilah ! On est dans le caca jusqu'aux sourcils les enfants." reprit Hadji.

" Tsssk ! Ca m'aurait étonné ! On n'aurait pas pu tomber dans un coin à la cool, c'est pas notre style." ironisa Jean.

Le filet fut coupé, et les hommes tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Les pygmées leur lièrent les mains et les pieds à des bâtons, et les amenèrent ainsi suspendus à leur village. Là, ils furent ligotés à des poteaux, pendant que les pygmées dansaient autour d'eux.

" Dites Mustang, ce serait peut-être le bon moment pour réchauffer l'ambiance, croyez-pas ?" lança Hadji Ali.

" Si ! Encore faudrait-il que je puisse attraper mes gants dans ma poche." répondit Roy.

Soudain, quelque chose vint se ficher à ras de la tête d'Havoc. Une lance, à en juger par la hampe qui vibrait encore. Jean déglutit, vraiment pas à l'aise.

" _Bon, je crois que cette fois je dois intervenir._"

Kain ressentit un truc bizarre. Comme si quelqu'un prenait possession de son corps. Sa tête retomba en avant.

" Hé Kain ça va ?" demanda Jean, à côté de lui.

Pas de réponse. En revanche, il se mit à crier dans une drôle de langue. Les pygmées autour s'arrêtèrent net. Les cordes qui liaient le sergent se rompirent d'un coup sec. Kain releva la tête. Ses yeux avaient pris une belle teinte violette lumineuse. Il se remit à parler dans son curieux sabir.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?" s'étonna Roy.

" Sais pas, mais ça fait son petit effet." répondit Hadji.

Effectivement, les pygmées avaient l'air effrayés. Kain tendit une main, et les petits hommes firent un beau vol plané sans qu'il les aie touchés. Puis un autre mouvement large, il en envoya promener d'autres comme s'il s'agissait d'insectes. Certains bandèrent leurs arcs, et tirèrent. Kain tourna la tête. Les flèches s'arrêtèrent à cinq centimètres de lui, avant de faire demi-tour.

D'autres se précipitèrent avec des lances et la ferme intention de l'embrocher. Le sergent tourna à nouveau la tête et tendit une main. Les pygmées furent freinés dans leur élan, et lévitèrent littéralement du sol, suivant le mouvement de Kain.

D'un geste de la main il les envoya buter contre une case. Apeurés, le reste courut se mettre à l'abri. Kain se tourna vers ses amis. Leurs cordes se défirent toutes seules. Après quoi, le sergent s'évanouit sous leur regard surprit.

" Vite avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte." dit Roy.

Lui et Jean allèrent ramasser Kain et ils sortirent du village. Jean portait le sergent sur son épaule. Ils s'éloignèrent aussi vite que possible. Le trio stoppa près d'une petite rivière. Là, Jean déposa son fardeau sur le sol. Hadji fit gicler un peu d'eau sur le visage de Kain. Ce dernier reprit conscience.

" Qu'est-ce que ... où suis-je ?" demanda-t-il.

" Près d'une rivière, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire." répondit Jean.

" Et où sont les pygmées ? Comment vous êtes-vous libérés ?" interrogea-t-il en se redressant.

" Mais ... c'est toi qui nous a sortis de là !" s'exclama Roy.

" Comment ça ? "

" Tu ne te rappelle rien ?" questionna Jean.

" Non pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

Ce fut Hadji qui lui relata ce qui s'était passé. Kain ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant son histoire. A sa connaissance, il n'avait aucun pouvoir de ce genre. Le sergent se remit sur pieds. Ses amis le regardaient fixement.

" Quoi ?" demanda Kain.

" Non rien ... c'est juste ce qui s'est passé. C'était vraiment bizarre." répondit Jean.

" Malheureusement, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Je me souviens simplement d'avoir été attaché à ce poteau, et m'être évanoui juste après."

" Quoi que ce soit, ça nous a tiré d'affaire. Allez en route." décida Bensara.

Le groupe se remit en marche. Ils progressèrent dans l'oasis sans rien rencontrer d'autre que de la verdure. Ils firent une pause pour déjeuner. Kain ne cessait de s'interroger : qu'avait-il donc bien fait pour secourir ses amis ? Il ne souvenait d'absolument rien. Malgré le récit du guide, il avait du mal à y croire. Une fois leur déjeuner terminé, le quatuor se remit en route. Il leur fallut passer par un ravin. Ils descendirent au fond, priant pour ne pas faire une chute certes spectaculaire, mais mortelle. Ensuite, les hommes continuèrent leur route.

Deux chemins se présentèrent à eux. Hadji choisit sans hésiter celui de gauche.

" Attendez, on ne peut pas passer par là." fit Kain.

" Et pourquoi ça ?" demanda Hadji sans s'arrêter.

" Parce que c'est dangereux, y'a des éboulements."

Cette fois les hommes s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers lui.

" Comment le sais-tu ?" questionna Roy.

" Je le sens. Comme si quelqu'un me le disait." répondit Kain.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Puis Hadji haussa les épaules, et se remit en route, suivit par Jean et Roy. Kain soupira, et se décida à les suivre. Néanmoins il n'était pas tranquille. Il était sûr qu'il allait leur arriver un problème. Durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, rien de fâcheux ne se produisit. Ca ne suffit pas à calmer l'inquiétude du sergent. Une petite pierre tomba devant eux. Hadji lui jeta un regard indifférent, et continua.

Bien après, ils entendirent un grand craquement. Là, ils stoppèrent et levèrent la tête. D'énormes rochers se mirent soudain à dégringoler la paroi située sur leur droite. Juste au-dessus de leur tête.

" Oh merde !" gémit Hadji.

Et là ... les pierres restèrent suspendues dans les airs. Les trois hommes se tournèrent ausitôt vers Kain. Celui-ci avait les mains tendues vers les pierres, les yeux violets lumineux.

" Derrière ... une grotte. Allez-y." dit-il.

Roy regarda derrière, et vit qu'il avait raison. Les trois hommes s'y rendirent aussitôt. Kain avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir les rochers qui tombaient. Il recula assez rapidement, tout en stoppant diverses caillasses et en en laissant choir d'autres. Il parvint ansi à rejoindre ses amis, pendant que les rochers tombaient avec fracas. Le passage était complètement bouché.

" Hé Kain tu nous entends ?" demanda Roy.

Le sergent ne l'écouta pas, et sortit de la grotte. Il alla se planter devant la pile impressionnante de rochers. Les trois hommes le rejoignirent.

" Je vous avais bien dit que c'était dangereux de passer par ici." dit-il en les regardant d'un air contrarié.

Le sergent avait toujours les yeux violets lumineux.

" Pas de problème, je vais nous frayer un passage." dit Roy en enfilant un gant.

Il fit sauter une partie des roches, creusant ainsi un grand trou au milieu. Hélas, le reste retomba aussitôt dessus et reboucha le trou.

" Laissez-moi faire. Vous en avez déblayé un bout, je m'occupe du reste." annonça Kain.

Il tendit les mains paumes vers le ciel, et les releva mimant ainsi le geste de soulever quelque chose. Les rochers se soulevèrent. Kain les envoya plus loin d'un mouvement des bras. Il en aligna une partie d'un coup sec contre les parois, laissant l'entrée de la grotte libre. Un chemin fut ainsi rapidement ouvert. Kain sourit, satisfait. Et comme tout à l'heure tomba dans les choux. Hadji le reçut dans les bras.

" Ca devient une habitude." commenta-t-il.

Roy humidifia un bout de tissu et l'appliqua sur le visage du sergent. La fraîcheur le réveilla.

" Me suis encore évanoui ?" demanda Kain.

" Ouais ! Tu nous a encore bien aidé remarque." répondit Jean.

" Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive nom d'un chien ?"

" Ca, on voudrait bien le savoir nous aussi." fit Roy.

" En tout cas, la prochaine fois que vous dites qu'il y a un danger, je jure de vous écouter." annonça Hadji en l'aidant à se remettre debout.

Les hommes passèrent le ravin, et se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la verdure. Selon le guide, il fallait prendre à droite.

" Non c'est à gauche." contredit Kain.

" Bon, si vous le dites." concéda Bensara.

" Comment connais-tu la direction ? Tu n'es jamais venu ici." remarqua Roy.

" Exact, mais j'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit."

En fin de compte, Kain passa en tête de file. Il avait l'air de savoir parfaitement où aller. Soudain, il s'arrêta pour regarder avec appréhension sur sa droite.

" Je connais ce coin ..." fit Hadji.

" C'est l'antre du grand serpent qui vit ici." répondit Kain.

" Cette saleté est encore en vie, malgré la correction que Sam et moi on lui a flanqué la dernière fois ? " reprit le guide.

" Il est borgne maintenant, et il lui manque plusieurs dents." ajouta Kain.

" Tant mieux ! Je trouvais qu'il en avait beaucoup trop pour un serpent."

" Oh non ! Il sait qu'on est là ! Vite courez !" s'exclama Kain.

Un sifflement se fit entendre. Aussitôt les hommes détalèrent. Un gigantesque serpent jaillit derrière eux, manquant de les gober tous les quatre à la fois. Roy se retourna à moitié et claqua des doigts. Une grande barrière de feu se dressa entre eux et le reptile. Ca ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid tiens. Mais le colonel recommença, et l'atteignit en pleine tête. Le reptile siffla avec rage, et secoua la tête. Il aperçut les trois autres garçons un peu plus loin. Le serpent alla pour se jeter sur eux. Tout à coup, quelque chose le plaqua violemment au sol.

" La dragonne ! Elle nous a retrouvés !" s'exclama Kain.

" Je crois que c'est surtout toi qu'elle cherchait." rectifia Havoc.

Les deux reptiles s'affontèrent dans un bruit d'enfer. La dragonne incendiait tout autour en voulant toucher le serpent. Elle parvint quand même à le brûler assez grièvement, et à le lacérer. Le serpent pour sa part, s'était enroulé autour d'elle et l'étouffait dans ses anneaux. Roy décida de lui venir en aide en enflammant la tête du serpent. Le serpent siffla de douleur, et retomba raide mort sur le sol. Hélas, la dragonne était à bout de forces et n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre.

Kain s'élança, s'agenouilla et posa les mains sur son museau. La dragonne émit un son de contentement en le voyant.

" Hé ! Tu m'a retrouvé on dirait." dit le sergent doucement.

" Rrruurrr."

" Tu nous a sauvé la vie, merci beaucoup." reprit-il en passant la main sur les écailles noire.

La dragonne ouvrit la gueule et lui lécha le visage.

" Attends, on va te sortir de là. Tu t'accroche hein ?"

Mais Kain vit la pupille orangée perdre la lumière de la vie, les paupières se refermer à jamais.

" Oh ! Tu fais quoi là ! Tu va pas mourir maintenant ! Allez réveille-toi !" s'exclama Kain.

Peine perdue. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Kain se releva, puis s'éloigna de quelques pas. Ses compagnons le rejoignirent.

" Ca va aller ?" demanda Roy.

" Ouais ouais, bien sûr. C'est un peu triste, c'est tout." répondit Kain.

Jean et Roy acquiescèrent. Délaissant là les deux reptiles, nos amis s'éloignèrent. Deux heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent en haut d'une pente. En bas, une petite maison en bois, avec un petit jardin potager.

" Nous y sommes. La maison du Spirit Alchemist est droit devant. Enfin droit en bas." annonça Hadji.

" Bien. Allons-y." répondit Roy, toujours aussi déterminé.

Ils commencèrent à descendre la pente.


	8. Le collier de l'esprit

**C'est ... LA FIN ! Ouais ! Valà ! En attendant la prochaine dont je vais commencer le prermier chapitre. Et Lilize, j'aurais besoin de ton adresse mail. Du calme, c'est pour des choses honnêtes XD ! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Roy arriva devant l'entrée de la maisonnette. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, dévoilant une jeune femme brune souriante.

" Sheranee ?" lança Kain.

" Vous vous connaissez ?" releva Hadji.

" Bonjour cousin ! Ca faisait un bail !" répondit Sheranee d'un ton enjoué.

" Cousin ?" s'exclamèrent les autres.

" Le Spirit Alchemist est ta cousine ?" fit Jean.

" Puisque je vous le dis ! Mais entrez donc, nous serons bien mieux à l'intérieur pour bavarder." reprit Sheranee en s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

Les garçons entrèrent. L'intérieur était chaleureux et accueillant. La Spirit Alchemist les fit asseoir dans sa salle à manger, et leur servit à boire.

" Dis donc, j'ignorais complètement que tu étais la Spirit Alchemist. A vrai dire, je sais même plus si tu étais alchimsite." commença Kain en prenant un biscuit.

" Mais si ! Souviens-toi des tas de livres dans ma chambre." répondit Sheranee.

" Ah oui !"

" Alors, vous m'avez ramené mon livre ?" demanda-t-elle.

" C'est le vôtre ?" demanda Roy.

" Vous au moins vous êtes attentif. Oui, c'est moi qui ait contacté Hadji Ali pour que vous me le rapportiez." expliqua Sheranee.

Roy sortit alors le manuel qu'il lui tendit. Ensuite, Sheranee demanda à Kian des nouvelles de la famille. Kain les lui fournit.

" Oh alors ma chère cousine s'est fiancée ? Eh ben ! Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'elle allait enfin se ranger. En tout cas elle a du goût." commenta l'alchimiste en dardant ses yeux marrons sur Jean.

" Merci. Mais elle n'a pas renoncé à sa vie aventurière vous savez." dit-il.

" Ca ne m'étonne pas. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une âme aussi avide d'action que la sienne. Ni aussi généreuse."

Jean approuva en hochant la tête, et porta son verre à ses lèvres.

" Je pense à une chose ... ce serait pas toi qui nous a aidé par l'intermédiaire de Kain ?" questionna Hadji.

" Mais si." répondit simplement Sheranee.

" C'était toi ? " releva Kain surpris.

" Eh oui cousin. Je me suis connecté à ton esprit pour vous guider et vous protéger. Bien sûr, mes pouvoirs étaient très limités, je n'ai pu me servir que de ma télékinésie. Par contre, chaque possession on va dire, provoquait des évanouissements. C'est tout à fait normal, puisque je provoque une brusque intrusion en toi. Ca désoriente le système et produit un court-circuit en gros." expliqua Sheranee.

" Ok ! Ben ça nous a bien aidé, merci." fit Kain.

" De rien. Maintenant que votre lanterne est éclairée, venons-en au sujet qui vous intéresse. Samantha m'a déjà ... montré de quoi il s'agissait. Redonner un esprit c'est ça ?" continua-t-elle.

" En effet. Chez nous il y avait un gars qui voulait créer une âme à partir de plusieurs esprits, volés chez des gens. Il avait réussi à me prendre le mien, mais ma petite amie s'est servie de sa machine pour m'offrir le sien. Du coup, elle n'est plus qu'une coquille vide." raconta Roy.

" Eh ben, quelle histoire ! En tout cas c'est une très belle preuve d'amour qu'elle vous a donné là. Quant à cet abruti, il mériterait de subir le même sort que votre petite amie. Ca lui apprendrait à vivre. D'ailleurs, c'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de lui faire comprendre. Il est toujours vivant au moins ?" fit Sheranee.

" Oui. Mais je ne comprends pas vos intentions." répondit Roy.

" C'est très simple. Je ne peux pas créer un esprit à partir de rien. Principe classique de l'alchimie, mais aussi de la vie elle-même. Ce que je vais faire, c'est prendre son esprit pour le donner à votre petite amie." expliqua Sheranee.

" Riza va recevoir son esprit ? Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit d'accord. Je veux dire ... vivre avec l'esprit d'un autre, surtout celui d'un criminel, ne doit pas être facile à supporter."

" Pourtant vous vous supportez bien le sien ?" releva la Spirit Alchemist.

" Oui, mais c'est différent." répondit Roy.

" En aucun cas. Vous n'avez reçu aucune de ses pensées, rien d'autre que son esprit vide. Les souvenirs et tout le reste sont conservés dans l'âme. Or Riza-si vous me permettez de l'appeler ainsi- a toujours la sienne. L'esprit et l'âme sont deux choses différentes voyez-vous." exposa Sheranee.

" Donc elle ne recevra rien de mauvais venant de ce type." résuma Roy.

" Absolument."

" Dans ce cas, ça me va."

" Je crois cependant qu'il vaut mieux éviter de le lui dire, ça pourrait grandement la perturber." conseilla la jeune femme.

" Oui, c'est compréhensible."

" Très bien. Vous vous reposerez ici pour la journée. Votre voyage n'a pas été des plus facile. Ensuite, nous partirons demain matin." annonça Sheranee.

" Entendu." répondit Roy.

L'alchimiste débarrassa la table, puis entreprit d'aménager le lit de chacun. Elle avait une chambre d'ami où ils pourraient loger à deux, et un lit de camp deux places. Ensuite, Sheranee se rendit dans la pièce réservée à son art. Là, elle fit apparaître un cercle de transmutation sur le sol, et un autre au plafond. Sheranee s'assit en tailleur au milieu, et ouvrit son livre.

" _Voyons ... voyage astral, passé, présent et futur ... ah voilà. Voyage corporel._" se dit-elle.

L'alchimiste lut les pages consacrées à ce mode de transport. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle ne l'avait plus utilisé. Quand elle eut terminé sa lecture, elle sortit de la pièce. Les hommes se détendaient dehors, sur la véranda. Sheranee alla chercher un collier orné d'une améthyste, qu'elle passa autour de son cou. Puis elle se rendit sur le pas de sa porte.

" Roy ? Pourriez-vous venir un instant s'il vous plaît ?" demanda-t-elle.

Le colonel se leva et rentra.

" Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir dit comment je m'appelais." remarqua-t-il.

" Pas besoin, je suis télépathe. Et puis Sam m'a dit qui vous étiez." expliqua Sheranee.

" Ah, je vois."

" Je suis en train de préparer notre retour, et pour ça j'ai besoin de quelques précisions." reprit-elle.

" Bien sûr, que voulez-vous savoir ?" demanda-t-il.

" Savez-vous où retenu le voleur d'esprit ?"

" Oui, le pénitencier de Central."

" Vous y êtes déjà allé ?"

" Plus d'une fois."

" Parfait. A présent, j'aimerais que vous fermiez les yeux et que vous visualisiez d'abord ce criminel, puis le pénitencier. Je vous dirais quand passer de l'un à l'autre, d'accord ?" expliqua-t-elle.

" Euh ... d'accord." répondit Roy, un peu surprit par cette étrange demande.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux, et s'imagina ensuite le visage du responsable de l'état de Riza. Sheranee posa deux mains autour de sa tête, et ferma les yeux à son tour.

" Tâchez de refouler votre haine." demanda-t-elle.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Néanmoins Roy fit un effort. L'alchimiste lui demanda ensuite de voir le pénitencier. Sheranee voyait la même chose que lui. Le colonel lui montra ainsi mentalement les environs du pénitencier, et un peu de l'intérieur. Puis Sheranee coupa le contact téléphatique.

" Très bien je vous remercie."

Roy retourna dehors, en se demandant bien ce qu'elle comptait faire de ces souvenirs. Sheranee retourna dans sa pièce, et sur son cercle de transmutation.

Elle ferma les yeux et revit les images fournies par Roy. Sous ses mains le cercle s'activa. Sheranee eut la sensation que son esprit quittait son corps. Elle vit bientôt un grand bâtiment marqué du sigle militaire. Elle y entra à la vitesse de l'éclair. Une fois à l'intérieur, le voyage se fit plus lentement, à l'allure d'une personne qui marchait normalement. Sheranee marchait en esprit dans les couloirs, traversant les personnes et les portes. Elle arriva bientôt devant une cellule. Celui qu'elle cherchait y était bien. La seconde d'après, l'alchimiste était dehors. Elle examina les environs.

Et l'instant suivant, elle se retrouvait chez elle. Le cercle était désactivé. Sheranee se releva. Elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour opérer le transfert d'esprit. Le soir, l'alchimiste prépara le dîner pour ses invités.

" Au fait, tu as l'intention de nous amener comment là-bas ?" interrogea Hadji.

" Tu verras bien." répondit Sheranee.

" Je ne vois que trop."

" Dans ce cas pourquoi pose-tu la question." répliqua-t-elle.

" J'avais espéré un miracle." sourit Hadji.

" Oh tais-toi donc ! Ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça."

" Mouais. Je ne suis toujours pas fixé sur ce point." reprit Bensara.

" Ben ça tombe bien, tu aura l'occasion d'approfondir ta réflexion demain."

Les soldats ne savaient trop comment interpréter cette discussion. Ce qu'ils pouvaient deviner en revanche, c'est que Sheranee comptait utiliser un moyen de transport particulier. Peut-être que le trajet serait moins long comme ça.

Le lendemain, Sheranee attendit patiemment que chacun se réveille, qu'ils prennent leur petit-déjeuner et qu'ils s'habillent. Ensuite quand tout le monde fut prêt, elle les amena dans sa pièce et les fit se positionner entre les deux cercles.

" C'est ça votre moyen de transport ? " s'étonna Jean.

" C'est ça. Il est bien plus rapide que n'importe quoi d'autre." répondit Sheranee.

" Mais peut-être pas aussi agréable." fit Hadji.

" Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?" interrogea Kain.

" Nous allons tout simplement nous téléporter au pénitencier." répondit Sheranee.

" Et c'est ça que vous trouvez désagréable ?" demanda Jean à leur guide.

" Ben ... plus ou moins. On a quand même un peu la sensation d'exploser." répondit Bensara.

" Boucle-là que tu va leur faire peur." intervint l'alchimiste.

Sheranee activa les deux cercles avant qu'ils ne puissent demander des précisions. Plusieurs cercles de lumières descendirent du plafond. Il y eut un flash, et ils disparurent. C'est vrai que c'était bizarre comme sensation. Les gars eurent l'impression que tout leur corps venait de désintégrer, sans que ce soit douloureux. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient derrière un arbre. Et derrière l'arbre se dressait le pénitencier. ( _ow yeah_ ).

" Whoâh ! Drôlement impressionnant votre truc !" s'exclama Jean.

" Vous m'attendez là. Je récupère son esprit, puis vous m'amenez auprès de son destinataire." fit Sheranee.

" Mais attendez ! Vous aurez probablement besoin de mon aide pour entrer !" fit Roy.

" Oh que non. Je peux rentrer partout sans qu'on le sache." répondit Sheranee avec un sourire.

Elle marcha tranquillement vers l'entrée. Le policier en faction autour ne la remarqua même pas. Pas plus que ceux devant la porte d'entrée. Sheranee semblait invisible. Elle alla directement à la cellule où se trouvait le voleur d'esprit. L'alchimiste transmuta une ouverture.

" Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda le prisonnier en la voyant entrer puis refermer son trou.

" Personne. Vous ne vous souviendrez pas de moi." répondit-elle.

Sheranee ôta son collier, qu'elle lui passa autour du cou. L'améthyste fut activée et brilla. Le gars eut un sursaut de surprise. Une lueur l'enveloppa des pieds à la tête. Cela fut relativement court. Le prisonnier affichait à présent un regard vide. Sheranee récupéra son collier qu'elle remit autour de son cou. Ensuite, elle rejoignit les garçons.

" C'est bon ?" demanda Roy.

" On peut y aller." répondit-elle en souriant.

" Sauf qu'on a pas de voiture." objecta Hadji.

" Tu manque singulièrement d'imagination, très cher." dit-elle.

Sheranee posa les mains au sol et transmuta une voiture. Jean se mit au volant et conduisit tout le monde chez le colonel. Roy entra le premier, et congédia Ling-Mi. Cette dernière fut étonnée de savoir qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de revenir.

Sheranee s'approcha de Riza, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Elle ôta son collier qu'elle lui mit. Ensuite, elle posa deux doigt sur la pierre, qui répondit à son contact en brillant. La lueur se répandit tout autour de Riza. Quand la clarté disparut, Riza cligna des yeux comme si elle se réveillait après une sieste.

" Qu'est-ce que ..." dit-elle en découvrant à la fois l'endroit où elle était et les personnes devant elle.

" Riza mon amour ! Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda Roy en s'approchant.

Il lui prit les mains, et la fit se lever.

" Bien. Mais ... je me sens désiorentée." répondit-elle.

" C'est normal. C'est un des effets du transfert. Il disparaîtra dans quelques minutes." dit Sheranee en croisant les bras.

" Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier." reprit Roy en se tournant vers elle.

Sheranee haussa les épaules, l'air de dire " ce n'est rien". Elle s'avança vers Riza et reprit son collier.

" Bien ! Je vais rentrer à présent." annonça-t-elle.

" Pas déjà, reste un peu. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. Et puis Sam est peut-être rentrée." fit Kain.

" Entendu cousin." acquiesça Sheranee.

Ils saluèrent Riza et le colonel, et sortirent.

" Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?" demanda Riza quand tout le monde fut partit.

" Dès que tu auras répondu à une petite question." fit Roy.

" Je t'écoute."

Elle le vit alors se mettre à genoux devant elle et lui prendre une main.

" Riza, veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis répondit oui avec une joie débordante. Roy se releva et la serra contre lui. Sheranee fit la connaissance de Dark, qu'elle trouva un peu effrayante, et bavarda un moment avec Samantha. L'alchimiste repartit en fin de journée. Roy emena Riza au parc, et la regarda avec bonheur jouer avec son chien. Il la trouvait vraiment radieuse, et tellement belle. Riza vint ensuite se pelotonner dans ses bras.

" Poouuh ! Ca fait du bien de pouvoir gambader à nouveau." dit-elle.

" Pas autant que de te voir le faire, ma biche." répondit Roy.

Riza sourit, et l'embrassa.


End file.
